Intrusos en el corazón
by Nocturna4
Summary: Una buena pregunta. Que siente por ella? Esta seguro que ella es perfecta. Debe tenerla. No hay tiempo. Acaso se la pueden robar? Dudas. Amor. ELLA ES SUYA... o no? HG HrR
1. Nuevos seres son invitados a Howgarts

Intrusos en el corazón.

N/A: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y compañía, si fuera así, ya hubiera secuestrado a Ron y Bill, sin contar que a Snape lo hubiera colgado de los pulgares por el resto de su vida. Esto tan solo es un fic (¡NO! ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta), así que no me demanden (Además ¿Qué ganarían con eso? Si soy pobre TT)

Capítulo I  
Nuevos seres son invitados a Howgarts.

En el Gran Comedor se extendía un silencio poco usual, pero otorgado al respeto que todos le tenían al director Albus Dumbledore, que se hallaba de pie, interrumpiendo una de las tantas cenas de octubre.

'Mis queridos alumnos.' comenzó con una grata sonrisa, algo que calmaba a todos, en especial a nuestro querido trío (mejor dicho: cuarteto, que Ginny ya es parte de todo esto) 'Les tengo una grata noticia' en ese momento, la puerta principal del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par y cuatro sombras encapuchadas aparecieron. 'Estos jóvenes' continuó, al ver que todo el alumnado y algunos profesores miraban a los recién llegados, que no se había movido ni un músculo desde que las puertas se habían abierto 'van a compartir con ustedes los restantes meses de este año de estudio, ya que fueron trasladados, por excelentes calificaciones, del 'Internado para Seres Especiales y con Futuro' mejor conocido como Isef, que a diferencia de nuestro querido colegio, el Isef admite, además de brujas y magos, a vampiros, videntes, psíquicos, entre otros tantos seres' todos miraron a los encapuchados, que habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos, pero no se veían sus rostros ni nada de ellos, aquellas capas, con capucha, ocultaban a los seres que las usaban 'A nuestros queridos invitados, se les asignará una casa y se les tratará como a estudiantes de aquí'

La profesora McGonagall dejó, como lo hacía al principio del año, un pequeño taburete, y sobre este, el ya tan conocido sombrero seleccionador.

'Cuando los llame, se acercaran, tomarán asiento y yo les pondré el sombrero, para saber en que casa irán' una de las sombras le susurró a otra algo, pero inmediatamente los cuatro extraños se acercaron más a la mesa de los profesores. La profesora tenía un pequeño pergamino y comenzó a decir 'Tru Belch' una de las sombras, se acercó al taburete y se sentó en este, pero aun no dejaba ver su rostro 'quitate la capucha' le ordenó la profesora, aquella persona, con rapidez, se retiró la capucha y dejó caer una larga cabellera, como cascada, rubia y lacia, hasta su cintura, una joven de mirada ámbar sonrió a la profesora mientras sentía como el sombrero seleccionador reposaba sobre sus cabellos.

'¡Gryffindor!' no hubieron pasado ni un minuto, y el sombrero seleccionador, ya había dado su sentencia. La joven, ya antes mencionada, miró como una de las mesas, aplaudía con emoción, pero tan solo se levantó y se quedó a un lado del taburete, mirando aun a los otros tres encapuchados.

'Sarah Dux' continuó la profesora McGonagall, otra de las sombras subió y se sentó en el ya mencionado taburete y sin la necesidad de que le dijese nada, se quitó la capucha, dejando caer una larga y ondulada cabellera negra, recogida con un lazo tan solo en las puntas, una joven de mirada negrusca observó el lugar, su piel blanca, hacía recalcar más su mirada, la profesora dejó caer el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la joven, pasaron unos minutos, el sombrero se movía con inquietud en la cabellera de la extraña y al parecer le era difícil elegir donde ponerla, pero al final, declaró:

'¡Gryffindor!' la joven se levantó y se ubicó junto a la otra joven.

'Damián Page' otro de los encapuchados se acercó, se sentó en el taburete y se retiró la capucha, dejando ver una cabellera corta y castaña, algo revoltosa y ondulada, una mirada miel se encontraba presente en el joven, una ves más, la profesora ubicó el sombrero sobre el joven.

'¡Gryffindor!' y como sus otras dos compañeras, se quedó a un lado del lugar.

'Silvio Sly' el último extraño se sentó en el taburete y dejó ver su rostro, pálido y de cabellos largos, negros, recogidos en una coleta baja y unos cuantos cabellos caía sobre su rostro, dando una apariencia más seductora y enigmática de lo que ya era, con orbes rojas, como zafiros, y sonrisa satisfactoria. El sombrero seleccionador cayó sobre sus cabellos, pasaron unos segundos, pero al final dijo:

'¡Gryffindor!' inmediatamente se retiró junto a sus amigos, quienes miraban la mesa que había aplaudido con tanta emoción ante lo dicho por el sombrero, pero a su vez observaban al director.

'Creo que una pequeña presentación, antes de continuar, no sería de más' comunicó el director mientras se acercaba a los cuatro jóvenes. 'Tru Belch' la joven rubia hizo una inclinación 'es una psíquica, Sarah Dux es una bruja sin pecado mortal' la joven de cabellos negros sonrió con sarcasmo 'de verdadera sangre pura' todos se miraron entre ellos, sin entender mucho de lo dicho por el director 'Damián Page es un vidente en potencia y por último: Silvio Sly' le joven sonrió satisfecho 'es un vampiro original' todos ahogaron un grito, no se esperaban que un vampiro… es decir: los estudios demostraban que los vampiros…, pero este joven… algo debía estar mal. 'Creo que clarado esto, nuestros invitados pueden retirarse, los prefectos de Gryffindor los llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones y les indicaran todo lo que deben hacer' los cuatro jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron junto a Harry y sus amigos, donde ya los esperaban las suculentas cenas, en silencio comenzaron a comer y no miraron a ningún lugar.

'Soy Hermione Granger y el Ron Weasley, somos los prefectos de Gryffindor' dijo la castaña, después de cerciorarse que ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes buscaban a los ya mencionados prefectos 'mucho gusto'

'Igualmente' le contestó Sarah, quien sonrió con satisfacción y clavó su mirada en Ron y Ginny 'bonito cabello'

'Genetico' le contestó el pelirrojo 'somos hermanos'

'¿Mellizos?' preguntó Damián.

'¡Que Merlín me ampare!' dijo Ginny exageradamente, haciendo que rieran los que se encontraban ahí 'Yo voy en quito año, soy un año menor a él' señaló a Ron 'y ellos' señaló a Harry y Hermione.

'Harry Potter' al escuchar su nombre de la boca de la rubia, Harry se puso tieso, como una roca ¿Por qué todo el mundo me reconoce? 'No te reconocí, tan solo leí tu mente, decías a gritos Que no sepan quien soy, que no lo sepan y eso fue obvio para saber quien eres.' Harry sintió como se sonrojaba y miró sus patatas 'No te apenes, aquí tu eres famoso, en el Isef Damián y Sarah lo son' le dijo como para darle ánimos al moreno, pero a cambio recibió un golpe de los susodichos.

'¿Puedes dejar nuestra vida privada en PRIVADO, Tru?' gritó Sarah, quien estaba apunto de ahogar a su amiga con sus propias manos.

'Igualmente digo' se limitó a decir Damián.

Harry y compañía miraron a los cuatro asombrados, el único que no había dicho nada era aquel joven vampiro, así que Hermione, impulsada por su sed de investigar, lo miró fijamente.

'Tu eres Silvio ¿No es verdad?' le preguntó intrigada la joven. El vampiro levantó su vista y le sonrió seductoramente, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojase.

'El mismo ¿Quién es la joven con la que tengo el gusto' tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó, para luego continuar 'de entablar esta conversación?'

'Her… Hermione' le contestó sonrojada.

'Espero que no te moleste, Her… Hermione, que te llame tan solo Hermione' ella negó apresuradamente, mientras se maldecía por encontrarse tan nerviosa '¿O podría llamarte Herm?'

Un silencio rodeo a todos, Hermione sintió las miradas de Harry, Ginny y en especial Ron, sobre ella, esta se limitó a sonreírle al desconocido y asentir, ante el asombro de todos.

'Silvio, deja de seguir tu instinto, por UNA ves en tu vida' le rogó Sarah, que clavaba su mirada sobre Silvio, con tanta fuerza que este empezó a temblar.

'Mi querida Sarah, no querrás hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer ¿Verdad?' instintivamente, Damián y Tru se alejaron de bruja y vampiro, y por seguridad, Harry y compañía se apartaron. 'Sarah, mi dulce Sarah, no me hagas esto, por favor' suplicaba como niño. En ese momento, ante el asombro de todos, el vampiro comenzó a elevarse, ubicarse de cabeza y caer, estrepitosamente, al suelo. 'Lo hiciste' susurró desde el suelo el vampiro.

'¿Sin varita?' preguntó Ginny asombrada, mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano, para que parase de reír.

'¿Ustedes no lo hacen así?' les preguntó Sarah, refiriéndose a lo que acaba de hacer, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, negaron lentamente '¿Ustedes son brujas y magos genéticos o iluminados?'

'Supongo que la respuesta es:' comenzó Ginny

'Genéticos' dijeron Harry, Ron y ella, Sarah, emocionada miró a Hermione.

'¿Qué es eso de iluminados?' preguntó algo extrañada Hermione, en especial por nunca haberlo leído en un libro.

'Significa que tus padres no son magos, pero tú si tienes ese poder' la mirada de Sarah se llenó de ilusión, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, ya que los cuatro extraños (Harry y compañía), la miraban asombrados y directamente a los ojos '¿Qué sucede?'

'Tus… tus pupilas' susurró Ron, señalando las orbes de Sarah 'son… grises'

'Ah, eso, por un momento me asusté,' se tranquilizó Sarah, pero Harry y compañía aun la miraban extrañados, así que entendió que aun necesitaban una explicación 'mi madre creyó que sería interesante darme este color, pero tan solo ante seres poderosos, porque ante humanos, quiero decir, muggles, son comunes ojos castaños' y dicho esto, bebió su jugo de calabaza.

'¿Crees que Nadia llegué mañana?' susurró Tru a Damián.

'Vendrá y remplazará a un profesor fantasma' dijo extrañado Damián.

'Tu y tus visiones' susurró Silvio, que por fin se había levantado del suelo y miraba con reproche a Sarah '¿Por qué?'

'Porque eres un completo idiota, que no sabe controlar un poco de hormonas vampirescas.' le contestó molesta Sarah, inmediatamente miró a Ron, que se encontraba frente a ella, y no pudo evitar estirar su mano, hasta tocar el cabello del joven 'Creo que me he enamorado de tu cabello' y le sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara a sobre manera.

'Tu tampoco puedes controlarlas,' le susurró Silvio, haciendo que Sarah se sonrojase y no pudiese ver a Ron a los ojos, Silvio frunció el entrecejo y continuó 'no me refiero a las tuyas' Sarah lo regresó a ver, algo extrañada y Silvio volvió a sonreír 'Tú tampoco puedes controlar mis hormonas, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero' Sarah abrió los ojos, furiosa y avergonzada.

El joven vampiro emitió un grito desesperado, todos regresaron a ver al joven, este tenía su boca abierta y de ella salían, mejor dicho, crecían dos largos colmillos y un segundo más tarde, se encontraban clavados en la madera de la mesa de Gryffindor.

'Señorita Dux' con pesar, Sarah regresó a ver a la profesora McGonagall, quien la miraba expectante '¿Tiene alguna buena explicación para haber hecho eso sobre su compañero?' Sarah tembló un poco 'le recuerdo, que estando en Gryffindor, haga lo que haga, bueno o malo, se subirán o bajaran puntos a esta casa ¿Tiene algo que decir?'

'Si profesora' se apresuró a contestar 'Aun no controlo bien mis poderes y cada ves que tengo un sentimiento muy fuerte, pasan cosas que no puedo controlar' agachó su cabeza 'perdón'

'Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir' y se retiró, Sarah levantó su rostro y miró a Silvio

'¿Ya no me vas a molestar?' el vampiro negó rápidamente 'Pues te quedas así un rato' movió el cuello de su capa y dejó ver, tentativamente su cuello '¿Quieres un poco?' Silvio asintió frenéticamente '¡Pues no te doy!' y le sacó la lengua, pero siguió jugando con su cuello, lamentablemente, no tan solo estaba tentando al vampiro, sino a algunos alumnos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

'¿Y como se llaman ustedes?' preguntó Tru, como si lo que sucediese a su alrededor no fuese tan importante 'Sabemos que son Harry Potter y Hermione…'

'Granger' le contestó la castaña.

'Yo soy Ron Weasley y ella es mi hermana Ginny' continuó Ron.

'¿A que año van?' preguntó Hermione interesada.

'Los cuatro vamos sexto año' le contestó Damián, este miró a Ginny y le sonrió 'Sarah tiene razón, sus cabellos son enigmáticos' Ginny, instintivamente, se arregló el cabello 'muy hermosos' este último comentario se lo dedicó únicamente a Ginny.

La cena continuó con normalidad, diez minutos antes que terminase, Sarah dejó libre a Silvio, quien tocó sus colmillos y luego los regresó al tamaño original.

'Esta es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor' le dijo Hermione a los cuatro estudiantes del Isef, cuando se encontraron frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda 'la contraseña es _equilibrio_, la cambiaron justo hoy' los cuatro jóvenes asintieron y entraron al lugar, una sala muy cómoda y con varios sillones y mesas, una chimenea, dos escaleras.

'Las de la derecha son para los chicos y las de la izquierda lleva al cuarto de las chicas' continuó Ron, miró a Damián y Silvio 'las chicas' dijo en tono confidencial 'pueden subir las habitaciones de los chicos, pero, lamentablemente, los chicos no pueden subir por aquellas escaleras, se convierten en un tobogán al menor contacto'

Tru y Sarah, quienes habían escuchado lo dicho por el pelirrojo, estallaron en risas, este, al ver las estridentes carcajadas (mejor dicho, oír), también rió con ellas.

'Bueno, creo que eso es todo' dijo después de unos segundos Hermione 'como van a estar en mi misma habitación, yo las despertaré temprano'

'Yo haré lo mismo con ustedes' les dijo Ron a Damián y Silvio.

'Si es que puedes despertarte tú mismo' comentó Harry ahogando una risa y provocando sonrisas burlonas entre sus amigos y los recién llegados.

'Creo que es buen momento para retirarme a mi habitación, buenas noches' y Ginny se retiró del lugar.

'Nosotras también deberíamos hacer lo mismo' dijo Sarah, quien se acercó a Hermione y rozó su mejilla con la de ella 'Buenas noches' se dirigió a los jóvenes, hizo lo mismo con Damián, Silvio y Harry, pero con Ron se detuvo y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo 'Realmente me encanta tu cabello, pelirrojo' y subió las gradas.

'Adivino' dijo Tru al ver a Harry, Hermione extrañados, y a Ron sonrojado 'Ustedes no saludan ni se despiden así' los tres jóvenes negaron 'pues para nosotros es común, entre chica y chica, o chico y chica' se acercó a Hermione y rozó su mejilla con la de ella 'esto' hizo lo mismo con Ron, Damián y Silvio 'es una despedida normal, entre conocidos o amigos, y esto' le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Harry 'es de afecto' subió unos cuantos escalones 'Hasta mañana' y desapareció.

Damián y Silvio intercambiaron miradas significativas y miraron a Hermione.

'Creo que nosotros también nos retiramos' dijo Silvio, que junto a Damián se acercaron y le plantaron un beso en cada mejilla a Hermione 'Buenas noches, linda'

'Adiós' dijo Damián mientras, junto a Silvio, subía las gradas.

'Yo… también me voy' susurró Hermione, que aun se tocaba la mejilla donde le había besado Silvio, pero no había sido exactamente su mejilla, sino algo más cerca de sus labios. 'Adiós' y se retiró por las escaleras.

'Ahora entiendo porque Hogwarts es tan solo para brujas y magos como nosotros' susurró Harry mientras subía las gradas.

'¿Por qué?' le preguntó Ron, que le seguía unos escalones más abajo.

'Los demás seres están locos' le dijo divertido.

'Y algunas brujas son sexy's' le dijo Ron al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, se encontró con dos nuevas camas, acomodadas perfectamente en el dormitorio, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

'¿Te refieres a Sarah?' Ron levantó su vista, quien había dicho eso era Silvio.

'Se diría' contestó mientras se ponía su pijama.

'Cuidado, es peligrosa, bromista y extraña' le advirtió Silvio, que entre las sombras, sus orbes brillaban.

'Exactamente lo que me recomendó el doctor' le contestó el pelirrojo satisfecho, por fin, había encontrado una bruja, fuera de lo normal.

Continuara…

N/A: Mmm… a ver… mmm… creo que lo primero es agradecerles por leer este fic, segundo, prometer hacerlo más largo, es que no es costumbre mía escribir tan poco… mmm… que más puedo decir… mmm… también decir, de ante mano, que esto no tiene limite de tiempo, puede durar tres capítulos como diez, así que esperen de mí sorpresas, picantes y malintencionadas sorpresas… muajajaja… jeje… mejor me despido…

Adiós y por favor, para saber si vale la pena en algo, para saber si alguien lee este fic, dejen un reviuw, no pido reviuw's kilométricos, tan solo unas cuantas palabritas de lo que creen de este fic.

Caterine Viper, fan de Ron Weasley, de mi sexy Rupert y amante incondicional de Bill Weasley (aunque este con esa tonta francesa).


	2. El comprensible Potter

Intrusos en el corazón.

Capítulo II  
El comprensible Potter.

'Sarah, Tru, despierten, ya deben vestirse' decía Hermione por cuarta ves, pero ninguna se movía '¡Despierten!', pero tan solo Tru se movió un poco 'por favor ¿Si?' suplicó, en ese momento, como si hubiera sido las palabras indicadas, Tru abrió los ojos y le sonrió, pero Sarah, ella se había acurrucado aun más en su cama. 'Sarah' no hubo respuesta.

'Hazle un hechizo, o algo así' le sugirió Tru 'ella pone el despertador y la radio la suele despertar'

'Tengo una idea' vio una pequeña cajita musical en la mesita de noche de Sarah, Hermione sacó su varita y susurró algo, abrió la caja e inmediatamente se escuchó:

'_¡BUE-BUE-BUENOS DÍAS HOWGARTS! Hay un esplendido día, 20 grados y nuestro calamar gigante esta de excelente humor ¡Arriba todo el mundo! En noticias recientes, nuestros queridos visitantes han dormido excelentemente, lamentablemente, una de ellos tiene las sabanas pegadas' _ la voz de un comentarista matutino resonó por toda la habitación.

Plum 

Nuestra querida Sarah (¿Tanto cariño y tan pronto?) cayó al suelo, por tremendo susto y media adormilada comenzó a buscar, al parecer el radio despertador.

'¡Satanas! ¿Dónde demonios está esa mal viviente cosa?' se preguntaba mientras tocaba la mesita de noche, hasta que, accidentalmente cerró su caja musical, Sarah abrió los ojos y miró, instintivamente, a Hermione '¿Tu idea?' esta asintió 'Ni nos conocemos y ya me maltratas' le dijo en tono infantil.

'Para que veas como se te quiere' le animó Tru, quien ya se encontraba vistiéndose, miró a Hermione '¿Con tanto calor y debemos usar estas túnicas?' preguntó acalorada.

'Si quieren se quedan con el uniforme' (N/A: ¿Howgarts tiene uniforme, además de la túnica y las bufandas? Es extraño que tan solo sea eso… mmm… digamos que en este fic si tienen el típico uniforme ¿Si?) Sugirió Hermione, al ver que ambas miraban, recelosamente, la túnica.

El uniforme, de camisa blanca y falda con tablones azulada, era más ligera que la túnica, y a ambas jóvenes, preferían estar así.

'¿Ya nos podemos ir?' suplicó Hermione, quien ya deseaba desayunar, ambas asintieron y bajaron al gran salón.

Ahí las esperaban sus amigos, las tres jóvenes se sentaron y estando los ocho juntos, comenzaron a comer.

'Se me muy hermosa, señorita Granger' susurró Silvio a la castaña, esta se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente.

'Gracias' susurró apenada.

Tal ves en otro momento, Ron Weasley hubiera actuado inmediatamente, pero en ese momento, estaba en un juego divertido de miradas con Sarah, quien le sonreía y se arreglaba el cabello cada ves que él la encontraba mirándolo; por su parte Harry y Ginny, al igual que Tru y Damián, se concentraban en comer y no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

'Y bien… ¿Qué tenemos a la primera hora?' preguntó Tru.

'Historia de la magia' contestó Harry con pesar.

Tru, Sarah, Damián y Silvio sonrieron alegremente, a lo que los cuatro gryffindors se miraron extrañados.

'¿Les gusta Historia de la magia?' preguntó Ginny extrañada.

'Lo importante no es si nos gusta o no, si no quien dará la clase, linda' le contestó Damián, con tanta dulzura, que Ginny comenzó a dudar de todo.

'Pues quien da esa clase es el prof…' pero Harry no pudo continuar, porque Tru había puesto su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

'No querido, nos referimos a que alguien DISTINTO va a dar la clase, no aquel profesor fantasma' le dijo con un noto delicado e hipnotizante, Harry se recordó no pensar en nada, ya que aquella joven podía leer su mente con facilidad ¿Cómo lo hacía Snape cuando me enseñaba oclumancia? 'No, no es igual,' dijo Tru 'hagas lo que hagas, con tal de poder ver tus ojos, pudo saber lo que piensas' le contestó Tru, a aquella pregunta no hecha, pero si pensada.

Sarah, muy feliz, comenzó a comer su desayuno y al terminar sacó de un bolsillo una paleta redonda y roja, le quitó la envoltura y se la metió en la boca.

'Amo todo lo rojo' susurró con alegría, instintivamente Ron, se sonrojó, pero logró sonreír con satisfacción.

'¿Cómo este par de zafiros que tengo como ojos?' le preguntó Silvio, como un niño.

'Cierra los ojos.' le dijo Sarah, este le hizo caso y ella besó ambos parpados del vampiro, este abrió sus ojos y sonrió juguetonamente 'Si, como tus ojos' miró los cabellos de Ron 'y otras cosas' bajó su vista y la posó en los labios de este 'unas mejores que otras' y continuó comiendo su paleta, con tantas ganas y cerrando sus ojos, que no parecía que estuviese saboreando aquella paleta, sino otra cosa, tal ves los labios de cierto pelirrojo.

Ya terminado el desayuno para todos, Sarah se llevó a Tru a un lugar lejano de todos y le susurró.

'Creo que me gusta Ron' le dijo emocionada.

'¿En verdad?' le contestó su amiga con ironía 'No me había dado cuenta, fíjate'

'Muy graciosa, Tru' susurró algo molesta Sarah '¿Y a ti no te gusta nadie?'

'Pues… creo que hay alguien' susurró sonrojándose, no le era común hablar de esas cosas con alguien, aunque esas personas se daban cuenta inmediatamente, ya que ella siempre se sonrojaba frente esa persona o intentaba resaltar. 'un joven'

'¿En verdad?' le interrumpió Sarah, fingiendo asombro 'Yo pensé que te gustaban las chicas, Tru' por respuesta, Tru le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Sarah se tambalease un poco 'mejor continúa' le pidió

'Como te iba diciendo: me gusta un chico, uno de cabellos azabaches' y bajó su vista.

'¿Silvio?' preguntó extrañada Sarah 'Porque si es así, no te preocupes, no te reprocharé por tan mal gusto, ni nada por el estilo, te apoyaré como pueda, amiga' y la abrazó.

'¡No es Silvio! Es Harry' y Tru se alejó del lugar, algo molesta.

'Temperamental' susurró Sarah, siguiendo a su amiga.

Al entrar al aula de 'Historia de la Magia', Sarah y Tru notaron que no había ningún profesor, así que se sentaron junto a Harry.

'Disculpen el retraso, pero un loco de cabellos grasientos me detuvo, pensó que era una estudiante de Hufflepub, Hueflepun o como se diga' se apresuró a decir una mujer que acaba de entrar 'Se que me veo joven, pero no es para tanto' sonrió 'Mi nombre es Nadia Shallow, su nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia, por lo que resta del año'

Una mujer mulata, de cabellos negros y rizados, les sonreía a todos, pero en especial a Tru, Sarah, Damián y Silvio, quienes no se molestaron en guardar su alegría al ver a aquella persona.

'Silvio, Sarah, Tru, Damián, bajen un momento, haremos algo interesante' los cuatro acataron las ordenes de la profesora y se ubicaron junto a ella 'Como deben saber, estos jóvenes no son normales, pues bien, en esta clase, les comentaré su origen, por ejemplo: Silvio' el vampiro se acercó a la profesora y esta posó sus manos en los hombros del joven 'es un vampiro original, esto quiere decir que es, se diría, una evolución del prototipo de vampiro, sus ojos pueden recibir la luz del sol y sus alas se ocultan a voluntad propia, como pueden notar, su piel no se afecta ante el contacto del sol' miró a Silvio 'quitaté la camisa' este asintió y se quitó la túnica y la camisa 'ahora despliega tus alas' sonriendo, al ver que más de una tenían su atención no exactamente en su rostro, irguió su espalda y de un moviendo, de su espalda, brotaron unas alas negras, no como los de los ángeles, es decir, con plumas, sino, como de piel delicada 'como pueden ver, estos seres fueron creados con mejores características, además' volvió a mirar a Silvio 'tus dientes' este abrió la boca y rápidamente aparecieron unos colmillos largos '¿Una voluntaria?' Hermione levantó su mano '¿Señorita…?'

'Granger,' le contestó Hermione 'pero tengo una pregunta'

'Diga usted' le sonrió Nadia.

'¿Por qué una voluntaria y no un voluntario?'

'Porque los vampiros necesitan sangre de un genero distinto al suyo, Silvio es macho…'

'Y a mucha honra' comentó Silvio.

'Y necesita una hembra o en su caso, una chica' Hermione asintió 'venga, usted será mi voluntaria, hágase a un lado el cuello de su túnica y deje ver su cuello' Hermione hizo lo dicho por la profesora y se acercó a Silvio 'ahora verán algo que los vampiros comunes no pueden hacer' Silvio asintió, se acercó a Hermione y besó su cuello 'así', comentó la profesora, 'anestesian aquella área, para que la 'victima' no sienta dolor' Silvio abrió su boca y mordió a Hermione con fuerza, haciendo que esta riese un poco, al separarse, sus colmillos regresaron a su tamaño original y guardó sus alas 'no creo que lo puedan ver, pero no hay señal en su cuello y la señorita Granger no sintió nada más que un cosquilleo' Hermione asintió 'se puede retirar' Silvio le sonrió y esta se retiró algo torpe 'Como ven, los vampiros originales sobrepasan a los vampiros comunes, estos fueron creados hace no más de 250 años' concluyó Nadia, hizo un movimiento de su mano y en los pergaminos de todos apareció un resumen completo de todo lo dicho hasta el momento 'Y cambiando de espécimen, quiero decir: cambiando de tema' guiño un ojo y miró a Sarah 'hablaremos de las brujas y magos sin pecado mortal y verdadera sangre pura, que es lo que nuestra querida Sarah es y a su vez, lo soy yo' esta sonrió, Nadia miró a Silvio y le rogó 'ya ponte la camisa, que mis alumnas están estudiando más el tamaño de tus músculos que lo que estoy explicando' miró a todos los estudiantes y dijo en tono confidencial 'chicas, ya se que si hubiese una prueba de Silvio Sly, todas sacarían 'Excede las Expectativas', pero lamentablemente, no va a haber tal examen' volvió a ver a Sarah y continuó 'Los magos y brujas sin pecado mortal y verdadera sangre pura, son algo más complejos que las brujas y magos normales, como pudieron darse cuenta, no necesitamos varita, Sarah,' miró a la susodicha 'trae a algún estudiante a este lugar' Sarah asintió y concentró su mirada sobre un joven, este empezó a levitar suavemente sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y bajó delicadamente ante la profesora Shallow '¿Señor…?'

'Weasley' contestó alegre Ron.

'Muy bien, como ven el señor Weasley fue trasladado de un lugar a otro, sin la necesidad de hechizos' Sarah puso sus ojos en blanco 'o encantamientos' Nadia miró a Sarah 'haste un cambio de look general' la joven asintió y ante los ojos atónitos de todos, Sarah tenía la apariencia de una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y rizados, mirada esmeralda, pero con la apariencia de las de un gato, un par de colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y una larga cola blanca, como la de un lobo, sobresalía de su espalda baja, tenía un prominente busto y largas piernas 'Como veo, has elegido la apariencia de una Licántropa de evolución 6, excelente, alumnos' movió su mano y pareció algo escrito en los pergaminos de todos 'ahí verán en que año aparecieron los licántropos o hombre lobos de evolución 6 y una pequeña nota de que es 'evolución' sobre algunas especies' miró a Sarah 'Ahora, continuando, como podrán ver, no hubo necesidad de nada que tenga que ver con lo que ustedes llaman transformaciones ni mucho menos ninguna poción, Sarah, querida, regresa a tu forma natural, que así te ves mejor' Sarah asintió y regresó a ser la joven de antes 'Las brujas y magos de este tipo se descubrieron hace menos de 90 años, así que son escasos de encontrar' otro moviendo de su mano y lo dicho se encontró en los pergaminos de los estudiantes 'gracias Sarah, ahora tú, Tru' esta asintió y se ubicó frente a todos 'Tru es una psíquica, señor Weasley, pude retirarse' este asintió y se fue a su lugar 'como decía' continuó, 'los psíquicos, pueden leer la mente de algunos seres, hay sus excepciones, como vampiros originales, ninfas de evolución 12 y elfos nivel' hizo una pausa 'nivel y evolución son lo mismo' continuo 'de nivel 16' todos se extrañaron y se escucharon susurros como ¿Elfos? ¿Esos seres? , Nadia suspiró y miró a Sarah 'Demuestra un poco más de los poderes' esta asintió y se concentró, y el rostro de un joven con cabellos rojizos, largos, piel pálida, mirada grisácea, orejas puntiagudas y belleza sobrenatural, apareció suspendido sobre ellos (como una guía positiva) 'ESTOS son los elfos de nivel 16' comunicó Nadia (Para que sepan un poco: tipo Légolas), Nadia suspiró 'como decía' desapareció la imagen de aquel joven 'estos seres y unos cuantos más logran evadir los poderes de los psíquicos ¿Algún voluntario?' Harry se levantó y se dirigió junto a Tru 'Ahora, Tru, mira al señor Potter y dígame que es lo que piensa'

'Una pelotita dorada con alas blancas' dijo extrañada Tru.

'Una snitch. Si eso es lo que estaba pensando' le dijo Harry, sin poder evitar sonreír 'eres buena'

'…Gracias' susurró Tru.

'Como ven' continuó la profesora Shallow 'los psíquicos saben con facilidad estas cosas, además de que pueden saber quien tiene intenciones buenas o malas, porque pueden percibir el aura de aquellos seres, los psíquicos aparecieron hace ya más de 1000 años. Gracias Tru, ahora, Damián' este asintió y tomó el lugar de Tru 'él es un vidente en potencia, se dice en 'potencia' porque aun está descubriendo el gran alcance de sus poderes, no creo que Damián pueda hacernos una demostración, ya que aun no puede controlar tan gran poder, pero como se deben imaginar, un vidente predice el futuro, bueno o malo, a larga o corta distancia, Damián hace todo esto, no sabe controlar a voluntad propia aquel poder, pero si puede ubicar en cuanto tiempo y en que lugar se realiza la visión. Gracias Damián.' este sonrió y en ese momento terminó la clase, Nadia hizo un movimiento con su mano y los últimos datos dichos aparecieron en los pergaminos de todos 'Mañana veremos la diferencia entre las brujas y magos con los hechiceros' avisó antes de que se retirasen todos.

'¡Excelente!' comentó Damián muy alegre 'Estuviste muy bien'

'Gracias, pero no se quien fue ese extraño profesor que me detuvo en los pasillos' comentó pensativa Nadia.

'Severus Snape' dijeron a coro el trío de oro.

'Se ve que es terrible' comentó Nadia, los tres jóvenes asintieron.

'Tenemos doble hora con él, así que vamos, antes de que nos retracemos' comentó Hermione y antes de salir le dijo a Nadia 'usted es una excelente maestra, profesora Shallow'

'Dime Nadia' le suplicó 'Me siento vieja cuando me dicen profesora'

'Esta bien, adiós' y se fue.

Al entrar a las mazmorras, como era de esperarse, ya se encontraban ahí los alumnos de Slytherin, a los visitantes, ya se les había mencionado las cualidades de cada casa, y por razones más que lógicas, no le agradan mucho aquellos jóvenes con bufandas verdes.

'Silencio' todos acataron las ordenes del profesor Snape al entrar al aula, este, como siempre, se dirigió con superioridad ante sus alumnos, pero posó su vista en Silvio y Sarah, a quienes, fugazmente les sonrió y comenzó la clase.

'¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?' preguntó Hermione al final de las primeras clases, ya en el Gran Comedor.

'¿No es obvio?' le inquietó Sarah, Hermione frunció un poco el entrecejo y negó algo molesta 'Sencillo, yo soy una bruja extremadamente pura, nacida de la oscuridad y Silvio es del' dejó escapar una risa despectiva 'Clan Sly, es como los… mmm… Yo sabía de una familia extremadamente obsesiva ante la sangre…' dijo pensativa.

'Los Malfoy' le dijo, sonriente, Hermione.

'No, los Black' le contestó alegre Sarah, 'Aunque los Malfoy son similares' susurró.

'¡Hey!' se apresuró a decir Silvio 'pero que se conste que el Clan Sly no son malos, algo excéntricos en algunas cosas, pero nada más' comentó.

'Eso no es importante. El punto es que ante los Slytherin's, tu y yo, somos ¿Cómo se dice?... Puros'

'Sarah tiene razón, no me extrañaría que Malfoy viniese a proponer su amistad y sus dos gorilas, a sus servicios' comentó Ron.

'Tienes razón, pelirrojo' apoyó Sarah, sonriéndole sin pena alguna.

'Lo que creo' comentó Hermione, algo molesta ante la actitud de su amigo y la extraña 'es que deben cuidarse de Malfoy, no es una buena influencia' aconsejó.

'Tu no te metas, sangre sucia' los jóvenes regresaron a ver (sin contar a Silvio y Sarah, quienes, se miraron y sonrieron con malicia, para no prestarle atención) al dueño de aquella voz, ante todos, Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigos, se encontraban a las espaldas de Sarah y Silvio 'Soy Draco Malfoy'

'Lo sabemos' le contestó Tru 'lo leí en tu mente, además de un montón de pensamientos que no hubiese deseado ver'

'Tu eres la psíquica' comentó, mirando a Tru

'Tiene nombre' susurró Harry.

'Tu cállate, cara rajada' se burló Draco, pero se dirigió a Sarah 'tu eres Sarah Dux' esta, aun de espaldas, asintió 'No deberían estar con personas tan patéticas' comentó como consejo.

'Creo' Silvio miró a Draco algo molesto y dejando sobre salir, sus colmillos 'que le debes una disculpa a mi amiga, Hermione'

'Claro que no lo voy a hacer' se apresuró a decir Draco.

'Es más' Sarah también lo miraba 'deberías pedírselo a todos'

'¿Por qué?' Silvio se levantó y lo encaró molesto.

'Porque has insultado a la señorita' le dijo molesto.

Ron y Harry se levantaron, blandiendo sus varitas, listos para ayudar, si fuese necesario.

'No lo voy a hacer' continuó Draco.

'Esta bien' susurró Sarah y como una bala humana, Draco, salió disparado hasta el techo '¡Pide disculpas o no dudaré de tirarte de esa altura!' le advirtió.

'No lo harías' le dijo Draco, que esperaba la ayuda de alguien, pero extrañamente nadie lo oía ni miraba.

'Es un pequeño truco, Malfoy, tan solo nosotros' Sarah señaló a sus amigos, Harry, Hermione y Ron 'podemos verte, así que PIDE disculpas o te suelto'

'No lo harías' repitió Draco 'si estas en Gryffindor, no te atreverías'

'No serías el primer ser con medio cerebro que mato, Malfoy' le dijo sonriente Sarah.

'No te creo' continuó el rubio.

'Para tu información, el sombrero seleccionador dudaba en que casa dejar a Silvio y a mí, por nuestro pasado, no sabes lo que podemos hacer' en ese momento, las alas de Silvio aparecieron en su espalda y voló a la altura en que se encontraba Draco.

'Somos tu peor pesadilla, Malfoy, nosotros somos más poderosos que tu señor'

'Ese tal Lord Voldemort' le comunicó Tru 'lo leí en tu mente'

'Y te voy recomendando que cambies de bando o morirás en la guerra, Malfoy' le comunicó Damián.

'¡Pide Perdón!' le ordenó Silvio 'Tú no mereces ni besar el suelo que la señorita Granger pisa, así que ve pidiendo disculpas a alguien superior a ti'

'Nunca' susurró.

'Esta bien, despídete de tu estúpida vida' dijo Sarah y en ese momento Draco comenzó a caer al suelo.

Era como algo irreal, la gran mayoría no escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Draco, en el momento en que caí al suelo, iba a estrellarse contra la mesa de Gryffindor.

'PERDÓN' gritó lleno de temor.

Silvio apresuró su vuelo y lo tomó de su pie, dejándolo suspendido a pocos centímetros de la comida de Hermione y lo bajó, no muy delicadamente, al suelo.

'No intentes ir con el chisme a alguien, Malfoy, nadie te creería' le advirtió Sarah, quien se había vuelto a sentar en su lugar, con un movimiento de su mano, invitó a todos a sentarse, sus amigo le hicieron caso y miró por última ves a Draco 'Largate' y este salió corriendo del lugar.

En ese momento regresó todo a la normalidad.

'Estuvo muy mal lo que hicieron' le dijo Hermione a Sarah en un susurró 'pudieron haberlo matado'

'Tan solo te estaban defendiendo, Hermione, a mi me pareció una actitud muy valerosa de Sarah y su amigo' le dijo Ron.

'Gracias Ron, me vasta con que tu aprecies lo que hicimos' susurró Sarah, con una débil sonrisa.

'Pues yo apoyo a Herm, realmente lo que hicimos fue contra las normas, eso estuvo mal' Silvio miró a Hermione y le sonrió tímidamente 'perdoname, no fue mi intención que te molestases'

'Descuida, lo hiciste para ayudarme' le contestó Hermione.

'Perdón por llegar tarde' se disculpó Ginny 'pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas' y se sentó junto a Damián.

'Ya decía yo que faltaba alegría en esta comida' le susurró Damián.

'Gracias' susurró Ginny, pero inmediatamente miró a Harry 'capitán, tan solo le tengo una pregunta ¿Es necesario que hoy nos reunamos a hacer la práctica de Quidditch?' Harry asintió.

'¿Quidditch?' repitió Tru.

'¿No conocen el Quidditch?' preguntó Harry, los cuatro negaron extrañados '¡No puedo creerlo!'

'Lamento informarte que tu gente y la nuestra han estado desconectado desde los principios de la historia' le informó Silvio.

'Sabes mucho' susurró Hermione

'Es bueno saber todo lo que nos rodea ¿No lo crees?' comentó el vampiro.

'Hermione, acabas de encontrar a tu media naranja' le dijo burlona, Ginny, haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

'Silvio, yo de ti, ya ando viendo como la presento al Clan Sly' le dijo divertido Damián, él y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas, mientras los dos motivos de burlas se sonrojaban.

'Bueno, bueno, paréenle, yo quiero saber que demonios es Quidditch' ordenó Tru, algo seria.

'¿Qué tal si van media hora antes de las practicas? Así les explicamos que es el Quidditch' propuso Harry.

'Me parece excelente idea, gracias Harry' le dijo Tru, haciendo que el joven le sonriese algo tonto.

'Muy bien, está dicho' Damián se levantó 'nos vemos, yo tengo que ir a esa torre de astronomía'

'¿Te puedo acompañar? no creo que la conozcas' le dijo Ginny.

'Sería todo un honor' y ambos se retiraron.

'Bueno, yo voy a la sala común, Nadia me dijo que nos dejo a los cuatro unas de esas escobas voladoras, quiero ver como demonios funcionan' comentó Sarah.

'Yo también voy, me llaman la atención' le dijo Tru, mientras iba con ella.

'Tal ves Harry y yo podamos ayudarlas, estamos en el equipo de Gryffindor, así que sabemos como usarlas' les dijo Ron, Harry asintió y se retiraron con las dos jóvenes.

'No quisiera dejarte sola' comentó Silvio a Hermione.

'Descuida, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca' le comunicó la castaña.

'Pues yo iba exactamente a ese lugar, necesitaba revisar algunos libros, además de que necesito algo para leer' le dijo sonriente el vampiro.

'Pues vamos juntos' y ambos también se retiraron.

'Ahora sube y golpea el piso con dureza' le dijo Harry a Tru, quien estaba mirando a su escoba, una de marca extraña, Harry nunca había escuchado nada sobre aquel tipo de escobas.

'Si' se apresuró a decir e hizo lo dicho, como una bala, comenzó a bolar sobre los aros de gol de un extremo de la chanca '¡Lo estoy haciendo!' Harry sonrió y la alcanzó, a su derecha, se encontraban Sarah y Ron.

'Reunamonos' ordenó Harry, en pocos segundos los otros tres jóvenes ya se encontraban frente a él.

'Usted diga, capitán' dijo burlonamente Ron.

'Bueno, ya saben que es el Quidditch ¿verdad?' las dos jóvenes asintieron 'pues practiquemos un poco' con rapidez bajó y de la nada aparecieron cuatro pelotas de distintos tamaños, Harry soltó la snitch y esta comenzó a revolotear alrededor de todos 'bueno, lo primero será practicar un poco con cada…' pero no pudo continuar, ante sus ojos, Tru había capturado la snitch, sin ningún problema 'Eso fue fantástico' susurró.

'Esto es lo que vi en tu mente, una snitch, es linda' comentó Tru.

'Eres fabulosa' comentó Harry 'vuelvela a soltar' esta la soltó y la snitch comenzó a dar vueltas por la cancha 'ahora, atrápala' Tru se dirigió a donde había visto la pequeña esfera y en pocos segundos ya la tenía en su mano 'creo que tenemos a una gran buscadora' comentó.

'Cuidado te vaya a quitar el puesto, capitán' bromeó Ron.

Harry rió, pero internamente le dio algo de celos, después de todo, aquella joven, Tru, era estupenda, inteligente, le atraía, debía admitirlo, pero ¿Por qué, al mismo tiempo que le atraía, no quería tenerla tanto tiempo cerca? Es decir, Tru era similar a él ¿Eso le molestaba? Entonces ¿Necesitaba a alguien más… distinto?

'Voy a descansar' comentó Harry y bajó, se sentó en el césped y miró como Tru continuaba divirtiéndose, atrapando a la snitch ¿Qué debo hacer? 

'Yo también voy a bajar' y Tru se sentó junto a Harry '¿Qué sucede?'

'¿No deberías estar jugando?' le preguntó interesado.

'No si tu estas aquí aburrido' comentó, mientras se recostaba en el césped.

'Tan solo pienso' Harry también se recostó y miró el cielo, en ese momento Tru se sentó y lo miró a los ojos.

'Piensas en el amor ¿No es verdad?' este asintió '¿En que te puedo ayudar?' y volvió a recostarse.

'¿Cómo sabes si te gusta o no una persona?' le inquietó, en ese momento, Harry sintió como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo, talvez era de ayuda, pero no le era muy grato.

'Supongo que es cuando te das cuenta que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona' susurró 'Los polos opuestos se atraen. La gente similar no pueden sentir amor entre ellos, deben ser distintos, pero compartir algo en común, algo fuerte y poderoso'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' inquietó.

'Porque yo también he estado pensando en eso' Tru lo miró y se sonrojó.

'¿Te has dado cuenta que somos similares?' inquietó Harry.

'Eso quiere decir que has estado pensando lo mismo que yo' susurró Tru 'cuando estoy contigo, me he dado cuenta que es como estar…'

'Frente a un espejo' completó Harry 'yo creía que…'

'talvez encontraste a alguien similar y podrías sentir algo más' le respondió Tru, sin poder verlo 'Creo que no eres el único que piensa eso, y no solo me refiero a mi' señaló a Sarah, que estaba jugando con Ron 'Creo que no debimos venir' susurró.

'¡No digas eso!' Ahora era Harry quien se había sentado y había puesto su rostro sobre el de Tru, para mirarla a los ojos 'En estos momentos, lo que necesitamos, es más aliados que enemigos, y ustedes pueden ser los mejores aliados que tengamos'

'Harry' susurró Tru, ambos corazones se aceleraron, sus respiraciones eran demasiado fuertes 'no… no creo que esto este, bien' le dijo, mientras no sabía como actuar.

'Yo tampoco' y la besó, fue uno de esos besos confusos, talvez porque tu mismo corazón no sabía lo que tus acciones estaban haciendo, Harry, lentamente, fue apoyando sus manos a cada lado de Tru, la joven se había agarrado de la túnica de Harry, el oxigeno faltaba, ya era necesario, pero no se querían separar, en especial porque ese momento era mágico, extraño y nada predecible, algo común en la vida de ambos, con lentitud, Harry se separó de Tru y ambos se miraron 'no se porque hice eso' confesó.

Tru miró a un lado y luego a Harry.

'Yo tampoco' Harry se sentó y Tru hizo lo mismo '¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?' le preguntó extrañada.

'No lo se, de verdad, no lo se' Harry volvió a sentir los labios de Tru, pero este beso fue más tímido y rápido.

'Necesito pensar un poco esto' y Tru salió corriendo, Harry entendió las acciones de la joven y tan solo miró como desaparecía.

'¡Ginebra Weasley! ¡Deja de hacer eso!' Harry regresó a ver a Ron, quien estaba viendo como su hermana daba vueltas alrededor de él y Sarah; Ginny estaba junto a Damián, el usando otra de esas escobas raras.

'¡Disfruta, hermanito!' le gritó Ginny a Ron, Harry comenzó a reír con fuerza, en ese momento sintió como si el viento golpeara su rostro, levantó la vista y Ginny había descendido frente a él '¿Qué hace nuestro capitán aquí?'

'Lo mismo que tu estabas haciendo con Damián en la torre de Astronomía' le contestó Harry, quien vio como Ginny se sentaba frente a él.

'¿Conversar con alguien que te puede comprender?' Harry asintió 'Hablabas con Tru'

'Exacto'

'¿Y donde esta?' Ginny comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

'Salió corriendo' confesó.

'¿Tanto la asustaste? ¿Qué le hiciste?' Harry volvió a reír, le agradaba disfrutar de un momento que realmente no era nada serio.

'¿Yo? Nada, fue ella… ¿o yo?' Harry pasó su lengua sobre sus labios 'No se'

'¿Se besaron?' Harry abrió los ojos y se sonrojó, bajó su mirada y Ginny lo tomó por el mentón 'Harry, es normal besar a alguien cuando tu cuerpo actúa' Harry la miró extrañado 'A veces debes controlarte, por ejemplo, si yo no lo hiciera, ya hubiera besado a unos quince chicos' Harry sonrió '¿Te rechazó?'

'Me dijo que debía pensarlo' comentó Harry.

'Entonces no te rechazó' Harry se encogió de hombros '¿Cómo te sentiste?'

'Extraño' confesó

'Raro. Debiste sentirte bien, como cuando atrapas una snitch, pero a su ves como si volaras sin escoba'

'Has besado mucho' inquieto Harry.

'Digamos que me puedo graduar en la materia del amor, hasta he pensado escribir un libro, se llamaría: ¿Es amor o atracción?' Harry rió.

'Yo te compraría algunas copias' y ambos rieron.

'Me voy a hacer millonaria' dijo en tono de ilusión, una ilusión falsa, pero al final ilusión.

'¿Dónde está Tru?' ambos regresaron a ver a Damián, que acaba de bajar de su escoba.

'Dijo que iba a dar un paseo' se apresuró a decir Ginny.

'La voy a buscar, me preocupa que este sola' y se fue en su escoba.

'Cuando quieres a alguien, te preocupas por esa persona' susurró Ginny.

'¿eso es parte del amor?' inquietó Harry.

'No necesaria mente, yo me preocupo por mucha gente y no significa que este enamorada de esas personas'

'¿Qué hablaste con Damián?' le preguntó el moreno.

'De todo, de sentimientos, del peso que uno debe cargar, de las cosas que uno sufre y de las guerras que viviremos' Ginny bajó la vista.

Harry recordó todo lo que Ginny había vivido, siendo la menor de los Weasley, era la consentida, pero habiendo vivido tantas cosas y como una persona de gran corazón, se preocupaba por el futuro, el futuro de mucha gente, sin haberse dado cuenta, Harry se había acercado a Ginny, y sentado, la había abrazado contra su cuerpo.

'Gracias, pero estoy bien' Ginny lo miró y le sonrió 'no vaya a ser que Tru venga y se ponga celosa' Harry rió, pero no dejó de abrazarla, talvez porque él también necesitaba sentirse comprendido. 'Harry, gracias, yo también te quiero, eres parte de mi familia, pero de verdad que temo que la gente venga y piense que eres mi novio, Damián se molestaría' Harry la miró extrañado y Ginny sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el moreno se acercase más a ella 'CREO que tengo algo con él' inmediatamente Harry se separó y Ginny se recostó.

'Expliquece, señorita Weasley' ordenó Harry.

'¿Es una orden, capitán?' preguntó juguetona la pelirroja.

'Exacto'

'Pues… Damián me confesó lo mal que se sentía al ver esas visiones, en especial porque no podía hacer nada, ya que si intentaba evitarlas, talvez, al hacerlo, las ocasionaba, es algo inevitable' Ginny sonrió con nostalgia 'yo le conté un poco como me siento, para que comprendiera que no está solo' Harry asintió, realmente Ginny era muy fuerte, había vivido muchas cosas 'bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando me di cuenta, Damián me estaba abrazando y besando el rostro' suspiró con cariño 'fue muy tierno de su parte'

'Ahora veo, te gusta ese vidente' le dijo, extrañamente molesto, Harry.

'No lo se, es decir, nos parecemos, tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero le falta algo, un algo, que me atraiga con desesperación a él' Ginny había cerrado sus ojos y Harry la observaba con cariño, no sabía lo que pasaba con él, pero sentía muchas cosas y su mente estaba a punto de explotar.

'Tómate tu tiempo, talvez no sea nada lo que sientes por Damián y tu verdadero amor está más cerca de lo que crees' Harry no entendía muy bien lo que había dicho, pero extrañamente se sentía bien al decirlo.

'Gracias capitán, tú si entiendes a las chicas' Ginny se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla 'gracias otra ves, me voy a cambiar, el entrenamiento esta pronto a empezar' y se fue.

'¿Qué le decías a Gin-Gin?' Harry levantó su mirada y se encontró con Ron y Sarah, esta última había dicho aquello

'¿Gin-Gin?' preguntó extrañado.

'Si, suena bien' le dijo sonriente Sarah '¿pero que le decías?'

'Me estaba ayudando a comprender cosas que las mujeres saben mejor que los hombres'

'Bueno capitán, vamos a cambiarnos, que debemos practicar' Harry asintió y se levantó 'y tú' Ron regresó a ver a Sarah, pero ella ya se encontraba comiendo una de sus tantas paletas rojas, lo hacía de una forma que tentaba a cualquiera que la viese 'y tú… tú ve a… a…'

'¿A la sala común?' le ayudó Sarah 'No lo creo, mejor me voy a dar una vuelta con mi escoba nueva' se acercó a los jóvenes y les plantó un beso en la mejilla a cada uno 'para la buena suerte' y se fue, con un caminar coqueto, antes de subir en su escoba y perderse entre las nubes.

'Tierra a Weasley, tierra a Weasley ¿A llegado a la luna?' preguntaba Harry a su amigo, que se había quedado como hipnotizado.

'¡Ah! ¿Me decías?'

'Decía que Hermione y ese tal Silvio han de estar pasando tiempo 'productivo', después de todo, ya van mucho tiempo juntos' se apresuró a mentir, no había dicho eso antes, pero sabía que su amigo, antes de la llegada de Sarah, se encontraba, pedidamente enamorado de Hermione y extrañamente, la había olvidado.

'¿Qué?' Bingo, Ron se había puesto celoso 'Capitán… este… yo…'

'¿Te sientes mal y quieres ir a la enfermería?' Ron asintió frenéticamente 'Pues ve' y Ron salió corriendo.

'Capitán ¿A dónde va mi hermano?' Harry regresó a ver a Ginny y comprendió lo que sentía Ron con Hermione, talvez porque en ese momento, Ginny se encontraba junto a Damián, cogidos de la mano ¿Acaso ese era su amor? ¿La hermana de Ron? No, no podía ser.

'Se… se fue a la enfermería ¿Tu no deberías estar con Tru?' le preguntó a Damián.

'Si y no. Si porque la encontré y no porque me pidió que te diga que si no te molesta, necesita pensarlo más de un día, que le comprendas y la esperes' le dio un beso a Ginny 'Adiós'

'Adiós' susurró la pelirroja, cuando Damián se fue, Ginny y Harry cruzaron miradas 'creo que será mejor que te cambies, Harry'

'Si, eso haré' dio unos cuantos pasos y regresó a ver a Ginny '¿Es tu novio?'

'No lo sé, talvez si, creo que es lo que él quiere' susurró confundida la joven, Harry retomó sus pasos y se quedó frente a Ginny.

'Es decir que si un chico te pide ser su novia, tu le dices que si porque él quiere ¿verdad?' Ginny guardó silencio 'Es decir: ¿Si yo te lo pidiera, dirías que si?' Harry miró a otro lado, para que Ginny no notase que se encontraba sonrojado.

'En ese caso hipotético, creo que si, no soy la novia de cualquiera, sino de gente por la que siento algo, por Damián siento algo, pero aun no se que es y en tu caso, como te lo dije, yo también te quiero' y la pequeña Weasley hizo ademán de retirarse 'pero es un caso hipotético ¿Verdad, Capitán?' y se fue.

Harry se quedó estático, no comprendía muy bien lo que acaba de pasar, lo que tenía seguro es que Damián no le había pedido a su Ginny ser su novia. Un momento ¿desde cuando era SU Ginny, Bueno, eso no importaba, lo que su corazón le decía era evitar a toda costa que Damián le pidiese a Ginny ser su novia Es por su seguridad, tan solo por eso, no significa que estoy sufriendo celos ni nada por el estilo se decía mentalmente, por otra parte, ella le había dicho que si él le pedía ser su novia, si Harry se lo pedía, ella aceptaría.

Continuara…

N/A: Hay el amor… bueno, este capítulo tuvo un poco de todo, para que vean que Harry se está rompiendo el coco para entender su corazón, pobrecito. Siguiente capítulo, una escena de besos a diestra y siniestra, besos dados por una joven. Nos leemos y dejen reviuw's.


	3. Disfrutando una sesión de besos

Capítulo III  
Disfrutando una sesión de besos.

Los días habían pasado, no demasiados, pero el día de brujas se aceraba, a honor de los invitados, se organizaría una fiesta de disfraces, no había necesidad de ir en pareja, ni mucho menos restricción de edad, así que todos hablaban de la famosa fiesta, Harry, por su parte, revisaba constantemente que Damián y Ginny no pasasen tiempo junto, no le importaba que tuviese que intensificar las practicas, pero era lo mejor. En otras noticias, se rumoraba que Silvio y Hermione se encontraban en planes y que próximamente serían novios, cosa que molestaba a cierto pelirrojo.

Ahora nos ubicamos en un joven de mirada esmeralda, uno que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala común, era uno de sus malos días, ya que había recordado algo que por su mente no frecuentaba últimamente: Lord Voldemort. Harry sintió como a su lado se hundía el sillón, miró a la joven que se había sentado junto a él. Sarah tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego, al parecer, no se percataba de la presencia e Harry.

'Voldemort' susurró la bruja.

'¿Qué has dicho?' preguntó Harry extrañado.

'Ese maldito mató una amiga mía, una muggle, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos para que sepa con quien se esta metiendo, el muy cobarde' le dijo Sarah, quien no lo miraba 'se que no me debo meter en tu misión, Harry, pero creo que tengo derecho a vengarme también'

'No comprendo, no puedes decir que lo vas a matar y hacerlo, no es tan fácil' le dijo Harry

'Talvez para ti no, pero para mi si, es un mago mediocre y de baja categoría, Silvio o yo lo podríamos destruir' Sarah miró a Harry, este se asustó al ver la certeza que tenía la bruja en sus palabras 'tu y yo somos similares, Harry, tu naciste con una misión: Matar a Voldemort, y yo fui creada para destruir a los hechiceros'

'¿Esos seres que son similares a los magos y brujas, pero que son nuestros enemigos, porque nos quieren destruir?' inquietó Harry, días atrás, Nadia, había comentado eso en su segunda clase.

'A ustedes no' miró a Tru, quien estaba conversando con Ginny y Hermione 'pero a nosotros sí, ellos han matado a muchos magos y brujas como yo' Sarah posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Harry y se acercó a él 'a vampiros y seres de nuestro nivel' sonrió con melancolía 'yo fui creada para participar en la guerra más grande del mundo. La luz y la oscuridad lucharan entre ellos. Ese Voldemort no es nada para nosotros, es un desquiciado más, pero es tu destino destruirlo' Sarah apretó sus puños 'aunque ahora estoy dudando acatar la profecía'

'¿Es decir que Tru, Silvio, Damián y tú, tienen que luchar en esa guerra?'

'Si, Damián sabe cuando empezará, y de eso no falta mucho, Tru es importante para unir aliados, Silvio, a su corta edad, moverá Clanes y será el comandante de tropas y yo…' Sarah bajó su mirada 'Yo, como tú, soy clave para destruir a un gran enemigo'

Harry la miró con compasión, Sarah se veía indefensa, toda su fuerza se había ido y ahora contemplaba a una tranquila niña, Harry la abrazó, sabía lo que se sentía cargar con todo aquello, era verdad, eran similares, sus destinos se habían trazado antes de que ellos tuvieran memoria, Sarah posó su rostro sobre el pecho del moreno y se aferró a él.

'Somos similares, como hermanos' Sarah levantó su vista y le sonrió 'Eso es, somos como hermanos' le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry '¿Quién dudaría de que semejante guapo es hermano de la hija ¡Del ángel caído La más poderosa del mundo?' Harry rió, pero no entendió muy bien lo que dijo Sarah.

'¿Ángel Caído?'

'Yo no tengo padres, mi madre es un ángel caído' Harry levantó una ceja 'Son como lo que los humanos y ustedes llaman ángeles, pero los ángeles caídos son del lado oscuro, del lado en donde nacieron las brujas y los magos, Nox, mi madre, me creó para esta guerra' miró la Sala Común 'todos los que estamos aquí tenemos la esencia de la oscuridad'

'Pero no todos son malos' comentó extrañado Harry.

'¿Quién dijo que la oscuridad es mala y la luz es buena?' Harry guardó silencio, era verdad.

'Tienes razón'

'Harry, te quiero' le dio un beso en la mejilla 'te quiero como a un hermano, un hermano por el que daría mi vida' y lo volvió a abrazar.

'¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?' preguntó Harry extrañado.

'Creados por mi madre, Nox, unos 17, soy la menor, pero en la familia en que me crié, una muggle, donde me dejó mi madre, tengo 5 hermanos, tres mujeres y dos varón e igualmente soy la menor' Harry la abrazó. Un poco más y los Dux se hubiera comparado con los Weasley.

'¿Y aun así quieres otro hermano?' le preguntó burlón.

'Serías al que realmente quisiera, a los otros no los conozco muy bien, a ti si' y subió sus piernas al sillón, Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, Sarah necesitaba comprensión, tanto como él lo necesitaba.

'Siempre que me necesites, estaré contigo, hermanita' le dijo con cariño Harry.

'¿Un voto de confianza?' preguntó algo alegre Sarah, Harry asintió.

Sarah se acercó al rostro del moreno y le plantó un beso sobre los labios de Harry, este abrió sus ojos, admirado, sin entender que era lo que sucedía, se encontró devolviéndole el beso, en ese instante, Sarah intensificó el beso y al parecer puso más pasión en aquel contacto, al separase, Sarah se volvió a acomodar en los brazos de Harry.

'¿Qué… que fue eso?' se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

'Los seres como yo, demostramos nuestra confianza con un beso, porque es algo importante, sellamos un voto de confianza, para el resto de nuestras vidas, con un beso'

'Por un momento pensé que… hay hermanita, tu si que me vas a volver loco' le dijo Harry, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

'¡Hay el amor!' Harry y Sarah regresaron a ver al dueño de aquella voz, Damián les sonreía con picardía.

'Querras decir: ¡Hay la hermandad! Damián' le corrigió Sarah, quien no soltaba a Harry.

'Esta bien' Damián miró al moreno 'Ginny te está buscando y a ti' observó a Sarah 'te busca Silvio'

'¿Dónde esta?' preguntaron Harry y Sarah a la ves.

'Ginny en el campo de Quidditch y Silvio en la biblioteca' ambos asintieron, se retiraron y salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

'Hola Damián' el susodicho regresó a ver a Tru, quien se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la sala común.

'¿Qué haces ahí, tan solita, mi querida Tru?' preguntó el vidente.

'Pensar en el amor ¿Y tú?' contestó la rubia, acostumbrada a que Damián la tratase así Como a Ginny le dijo una voz en su interior Hasta mejor No, no podía ser, definitivamente Damián no sentía nada por ella, sería absurdo y poco coherente, ellos habían vivido tantas cosas y tanto como Damián, Tru sabía que seguirían viviendo tan grandes aventuras.

'Mirar dos orbes ámbar que han perdido ese hermoso brillo de sus ojos' le contestó el vidente, sentándose junto a ella.

'Vendrán tiempos difíciles, ¿Crees que es tiempo de enamorarse?' preguntó Tru, quien no se encontraba segura de todo lo que sentía por Harry.

'Creo que sufrimos de amor confuso, mi dulce Tru' le dijo Damián.

'¿Y tú por quien?' preguntó inquieta la psíquica, sintiendo como en su interior se derramaba algo, como si una copa de cristal de destruyese, dejando caer un calido vino en su interior y a su vez, el cristal la lastimase en toda el alma, cortando sentimientos que no sabía interpretarlos.

'De Ginny, no se que sucede, es como, es como estar con alguien que te puede entender, escuchar, porque a vivido cosas similares a ti, pero no te puede animar, ya que ni ella misma sabe como hacerlo con ella' le contestó Damián, Tru lo abrazó, haciendo que el castaño posaran su rostro en el pecho de la joven y le dijo con cariño

'Lo que pasa es que debes buscar alguien que te llene, que te cuide, que te comprenda, pero que en especial te ayude a salir de ese hueco en el que te metes por tus tristezas' le aconsejó

'Gracias Tru, tú siempre me ayudas' Damián la miró y quitó uno de los cabellos rubios del rostro de la joven, sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espina, haciendo que su piel temblara y sus manos sudaran al percatarse que tenía a tan hermosa joven a tan escasos centímetros de él 'Y se suponía que yo quería ayudarte y como siempre tú terminas ayudándome a mí'

'Me has ayudado, solo tú me haces sentir útil en los momentos en que creo que tan solo soy una carga' se sinceró la rubia.

'Y lo eres' se levantó y alzó a Tru, la ubicó sobre su hombro, dejándola algo mareada y con una linda vista del suelo '¿Lo ves? eres la carga más linda que he conocido en toda mi vida' y se la llevó al sillón en donde habían estado, minutos antes, Harry y Sarah. Damián la tiró y el hizo lo mismo, cayendo encima de la psíquica.

'Gracias por subirme el ánimo' susurró con sarcasmo Tru, al sentir al castaño sobre ella.

'Cuando quieras,' le susurró 'pero ahora tengo sueño' y se acurrucó sobre ella.

'Damián, me asfixias. ¡Damián pesas!' el vidente dejo escapar una risa, seguida de un ronquido, muy fingido, por cierto, y se acomodó más. '¡Damián!'

'Damián no está, deje su nombre y mensaje y le devolverá su llamada cuando pueda, deje el mensaje después de bip… BIP' dijo el vidente, haciendo que Tru estallase en risas.

'¡Tú lo pediste!' y de un movimiento de sus caderas, Damián cayó al suelo 'Te lo advertí' se excusó

'¡Mira! Estrellitas de colores ¡Que bonitas!' dijo embobado el joven.

'¿Qué le has hecho, Tru?' la joven regresó a ver a Ginny, quien acaba de entrar, toda sudorosa y con su escoba en el hombro.

'Ese cuco (monstruo o ser extraño) me tiró al suelo' Damián se levantó y se escondió atrás de Ginny.

'Mentiroso' susurró la psíquica.

'¡Es verdad!' dijo el vidente, Tru miró a Ginny extrañada

'¿Tú no deberías estar con Harry?'

'Ya terminamos, quería que me ayudase a practicar algo, ahora me despido, debo tomar una ducha' y subió las gradas, algo cansada, pero extrañamente feliz.

Ginny abrió la puerta de su cuarto, había alguien ahí, al notarlo le sonrió y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza, quien la estaba esperando desde hace buen rato.

'¿Y como te fue?' preguntó la castaña.

'Mejor de lo que creía, paseamos en su escoba, los dos juntos y conversamos a la sombra de un árbol, cuando dije que ya me debía ir, le di un beso en la mejilla ¡Muy cerca de sus labios! y monté mi escoba, para llegar más pronto aquí' terminó Ginny.

'Entonces ¿Son novios o están en planes de serlo?' preguntó emocionada Hermione.

'No, tan solo amigos, talvez los mejores, no importa, pero ahora estoy más presente en su corazón de lo que podría haber soñado. Además' Ginny se levantó 'estuve coqueteándole un buen rato, ya sabes, siendo juguetona y traviesa. Lo dejé loco'

'Me alegro mucho' susurró Hermione con la voz perdida.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó la pelirroja.

'Silvio me besó' se sinceró Hermione 'fue un beso delicioso, a decir verdad, pero de ahí no sentí nada, no hubo sentimientos entre los dos, eso es extraño'

'porque Silvio sería tú chico ideal' le dijo Ginny sentándose junto a su amiga 'talvez necesitas algo más diferente'

'¿Y Damián?' preguntó Hermione, como si despertase de un sueño.

'¿A que te refieres?'

'¿Qué hay entre Damián y tú?' Ginny la abrazó y susurró.

'No lo sé, no lo sé, me gusta estar con él, pero no existe esa química entre nosotros, no espero conquistarlo, siento como si no fuese necesario, porque no lo veo como algo especial.'

'Ya veremos, creo que estos visitantes realmente son intrusos aquí' y ubicó su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

'pero gracias a ellos hemos comprendido cosas que talvez nunca nos hubiéramos percatado' Hermione asintió.

'Mejor vamos a cenar, que se deben estar preguntando que estamos haciendo'

'¿Y que harás con Silvio?' inquietó la pelirroja mientras bajaba las gradas.

'Haré lo que espero que él haga: Simular que eso nunca pasó'

No dijeron ni una palabra más el resto del camino, ambas estaban concentradas más en sus problemas de corazón que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al llegar, Hermione, instintivamente, se sentó junto a Ron, quien se tranquilizó un poco al ver que esta no miraba a Silvio, por su parte, Ginny se sentó frente a Harry y junto a Damián, y Tru y Sarah entablaban una conversación llena de risas y sonrisas, a lo que admiró a todos, ya que usualmente todos reían o todos se encontraban callados.

'¿Qué les sucede?' preguntó Sarah, pero ninguno contestó '¡Hey! ¿Alguien va a contestarme?' miró a Harry '¿Hermanito?'

'¿Si?' preguntó pensativo.

'¿Qué te pasa?' le preguntó como una niña pequeña.

'Nada' le contestó, poco creíble.

'Sarah… eh…. ¿podríamos hablar?' esta miró a Ron y asintió '¿Afuera?' y ambos se levantaron.

Ya bajo un árbol, en los límites del bosque prohibido, el pelirrojo se sentó junto Sarah, esta le miraba expectante y sonriendo.

'¿Me necesitabas?' preguntó Sarah.

'Sarah… tú… yo… quería preguntarte algo' le dijo sonrojado.

'Mi amor, tú puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame' Sarah se acercó más al pelirrojo, Ron ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud de Sarah y lo cariñosa que era.

'Ne… necesito tu ayuda' susurró nervioso.

'Dime'

'Quiero que me digas como declarar mis sentimientos' Sarah se sentó frente a él y Ron levantó su vista 'a alguien muy importante para mí'

'El amor es como una enfermedad, y en estos momentos creo que es como una epidemia' susurró Sarah.

'¿Por qué lo dices?'

'Porque duele' tomó la mano de Ron y la depositó sobre su propio pecho, el pelirrojo se sonrojo, pero ella no se inmutó 'duele justo aquí' Ron sentía los latidos de la bruja, eran a compás y chocaban contra la presión que él hacía sobre aquel lugar.

'¿y como puedes curarte?' preguntó el pelirrojo.

'La cura es el mismo virus. Cuando alguien también se enamore de ti, si es esa misma persona a la que tu amas, el dolor se ira' Sarah se recostó, usando las piernas de Ron como una almohada, ya que las tenía recogidas 'pero a veces el dolor del corazón se va a otro lado cuando sabes que esa persona también te ama'

'¿A dónde va?' Sarah posó su mano en el cuello de Ron e hizo que su rostro quedase sobre el de ella, a pocos centímetros y sus narices rozaban entre ellas.

'A los labios, de tanto besar' y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ron abrió sus ojos a demasía, pero al ver a Sarah, y que esta le sonreía, ambos estallaron en risas '¿ves? Un beso real, hace milagros, apuesto a que no te quité ese dolor en tu corazón, porque este no fue real, no hubo amor'

'Talvez porque fue muy corto' susurró juguetonamente el pelirrojo.

'¿A si?' este asintió 'Es decir que la culpa son de mis pobres e inocentes labios'

'Exacto'

'Ven acá' y Sarah volvió a besar a Ron, con tanta fuerza, pasión, necesidad y vigor, que al separarse, el pelirrojo respiraba agitadamente '¿Ayudé en algo?'

'No, porque no eres la chica que me gusta, pero gracias por el beso' le dijo divertido Ron, quien no le admiró tanto la actitud de la bruja.

'De nada ¿Sabes? El primer día que te vi, me moría de ganas de besarte. Mira que lo conseguí y de que forma' le comentó Sarah, mientras jugaba con los cabellos del pelirrojo.

'Yo también lo desee y no me extraña todo lo que paso' confesó Ron.

'¿Quién es la afortunada que tiene loco a mi amor chiquito?' Ron rió ante lo dicho.

'Hermione' susurró sonrojado.

'¿La sabe-lo-todo?' él asintió 'No somos muy allegadas, pero me agrada'

'Y tú a ella' le comunicó el pelirrojo.

'¿Qué era lo que querías de mi?' intentó volver al tema la joven.

'¿Un besito?' ambos rieron '¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé! Que me digas que debo hacer para decirles mis sentimientos a Hermione'

'¿Qué harías si ella no te corresponde?' preguntó interesada la joven, esperando, más bien, encontrar una respuesta a sus sentimientos, a esa corriente de sensaciones que cruzaban por su cuerpo, su mente y corazón, sin dejarla respirar con tranquilidad.

'Tienes razón, mejor me guardo esto hasta que me muera' susurró Ron.

'¡No quise decir eso!' Ron la miró y esta le sonrió 'Si ella te rechaza, cosa que es mentira, pero si lo hace, te doy un millón de besos y haces que haga lo que tú quieras, para hacerte feliz'

'¿Lo que quiera?' preguntó pícaramente Ron.

'Lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras' le contestó segura la joven.

'O realmente le gusto a Hermione o te parezco un sensual pelirrojo que te encanta, como un objeto sexual' le susurró con malicia.

'Ambas cosas, ambas' le dijo riendo Sarah y robándole un beso de los labios 'creo que podría hacer esto el resto de mi vida, lástima que no sintamos nada el uno por el otro, o sino, tendríamos tantos hijos, más que tus padres' ambos rieron, sabiendo que esa era una amistad muy extraña.

'Ya me lo imagino, todos pelirrojos, con una mirada tan hermosa como la tuya y tan locos como los padres, serían unos ¿9?' preguntó el pelirrojo.

'No, 13, yo aprovecho el tiempo' Ron volvió a reír 'pero niégame que te gustaría más que tuvieran cabellos de fuego, mentes extremadamente brillantes, ojos castaños y que sean un orgullo de sus padres, en especial de su madre, Hermione' Ron se sonrojo, pero no le parecía una mala idea.

'¿Qué crees que debo hacer?' inquietó el pelirrojo.

'Yo me encargo'

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, Harry y Sarah se encontraban hablando sobre Voldemort, mejor dicho, Sarah estaba haciendo que Harry disfrutase un momento agradable.

'… Imagínalo, con una túnica rosadita' fingió en su voz dulzura 'convinando con sus ojos y cara de reptil mal nacido' y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

'Hablando de cosas ridículas y todo eso ¿no crees que es hora de que hables con ese Malfoy?' Sarah puso sus ojos en blanco, Damián era quien le había recordado aquello 'Puedes salvarlo de morir' Sarah suspiró.

'Te aprovechas porque muy en el fondo tengo buen corazón' Sarah se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherins 'Malfoy' el joven rubio la regresó a ver 'deseo hablar contigo, en privado' este frunció el entrecejos, pero la siguió, Sarah llegó al vestíbulo y se sentó en uno de los escalones y miró a Draco.

'¿Qué quieres, Dux?' preguntó, algo mordaz pero temeroso el joven de mirada grisácea.

'Llamame Sarah, vine a pedirte perdón por lo de mandarte a ver si el techo del Gran Comedor tenía manchas' Sarah sonrió, refiriéndose al suceso en el que casi mata a Malfoy y lo miró '¿Te han dicho que eres muy apuesto?'

Silencio.

'¿Qué has dicho?' preguntó extrañado el rubio

'Tan solo quise romper el hielo' le comentó Sarah '¿Me perdonas?'

'¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?'

'Porque quiero salvarte la vida, porque es importante para la guerra de tu gente que estés del lado correcto, porque, por primera vez, debes ver más por lo que crees que por lo que tu padre quiere' concluyó Sarah, esperando la respuesta del Slytherin, esperando una respuesta algo cruel, pero no llegó, tan solo había silencio de la parte de Draco 'Quiero que estés del lado de los buenos, se que participaras en la lucha, pero quiero que veas en tu corazón y decidas, que es lo mejor. Yo te entiendo, tengo ese instinto de Slytherin, pero también tengo el valor de Gryffindor' Sarah sonrió 'Tú también tienes valor, pero tu instinto es el de una serpiente, así que te pido, que pienses que es lo que TÚ quieres' Draco la miraba, no decía nada, Sarah entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta algo negativa, por no decir completamente negativa, de parte del Slytherin.

'Lo pensaré' susurró al final.

'pero…'

'Lo pensaré, Sarah' le dedicó una media sonrisa, haciendo que Sarah temblase un poco 'ahora, no me molestaría decirte que me has ayudado en mi decisión'

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Sarah.

'Alguien tan poderoso como tú, alguien que no teme a matar, alguien como tú, debe saber exactamente a lo que se refiere' y le dio las espaldas a Sarah, para retirarse.

'No seas enemigo de quienes serán tus aliados' susurró Sarah, refiriéndose a Harry, Hermione y los Weasley.

'Eso SI tendré que pensarlo' y entró al Gran Comedor.

'Gracias Draco' susurró la joven, por fin había salvado a alguien, sin la necesidad de matar a unos cuantos más para lograrlo.

Sarah entró en el Gran Comedor, su corazón le decía que le faltaba algo, ya le había entregado su confianza a Harry, a Ron, años atrás a Damián, Tru ya sabía que Sarah le tenía confianza, sin necesidad de demostrárselo (Gracias a todos los Dioses, imagínense a Sarah dándole un beso a Tru. ¡Puag, que asco!) Igualmente era con Ginny y Hermione, pero habían dos personas a las que faltaban tener toda la confianza de Sarah: Draco Malfoy y Silvio Sly…

Sarah se dirigió al lugar en donde Draco se había sentado, este le regresó a ver y ella, sonriente le dio un corto beso en los labios, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento.

'¿Por qué?' atinó a decir el Slytherin.

'Un voto de confianza y lealtad, de mi gente a ti, Draco Malfoy' susurró Sarah 'El Código de Honor dice: _Nunca retires tu lealtad una vez dada_' Sarah acarició los cabellos del rubio 'Yo no quitaré mi lealtad de ti, espero que tu no lo hagas de mi' le dio un corto beso en los labios y se retiró a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos, con los ojos abiertos y expectantes.

'¿Un voto de confianza?' preguntó Damián a la bruja.

'Exacto' susurró alegre 'además de que es lindo'

'¿A quienes no más has dado un voto de confianza?' preguntó Silvio interesado.

'Hace unos tres años a Damián y hace unos días a Harry y Ron' miró a Tru, Hermione y Ginny 'a ustedes también les doy toda mi confianza, pero no esperen que les de un besito' volvió a ver a Silvio 'y ahora a Draco'

'¿Por qué a mi no me has dado tu voto de confianza?' preguntó interesado Silvio.

'Es que… es decir… tú… tú si tienes mi confianza, pero… pero ¡Silvio!' el joven vampiro se había levantado y retirado de la mesa. Sarah se levantó, pero Hermione la detuvo.

'Yo hablaré con él' y se fue.

'Demonios' susurró Sarah mientras se daba golpes contra la mesa.

'En verdad ¿Por qué a Silvio no le has hecho aquello, hermanita?' preguntó Harry, quien disfrutaba cada día más el saber que tenía, aunque no fuese de sangre, una familia.

'Porque… yo…' Sarah suspiró 'porque me duele aquí' y se tocó el pecho, Ron entendió lo que dijo la bruja y le acarició el cabello.

'Así estamos muchos, Sarah' susurró el pelirrojo.

'En la fiesta de disfraces, ya haré que me deje de doler, aunque el no sienta el mismo dolor que yo' susurró Sarah, al sentir como Harry la abrazaba.

Continuara…

N/A: ¡Esa Sarah! Disfrutando al máximo, ya quisiera yo... ¡¡¡Que ya me duermo! Tengo sueño, son las 2:20 AM. Bueno, espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, en especial por las parábolas y las conclusiones del amor (típico, quien juega con fuego, se cree tan sabio como para escribir todo sobre este), el siguiente capítulo se tratara de locuras en la fiesta de disfraces, espero que les guste, déjenme reviuw's y nos leemos muy pronto.


	4. Una fiesta inolvidable

Intrusos en el corazón.

Capitulo IV  
Una fiesta inolvidable.

Los días pasaban, no tantos, ya que no debemos olvidar que la fiesta de disfraces era próxima. Nuestros protagonistas habían acordado no revelar sus disfraces y que harían su mejor esfuerzo para que nadie los identificara, ni mucho menos entre ellos.

'¡Vamos Hermione, dime que disfraz vas a usar!' suplicó el pelirrojo, por cuarta vez en una hora.

'Que no, Ron, por favor, comprende que debemos acatar el acuerdo que hicimos todos'

'Pero entre ustedes, las chicas, saben lo que se van a poner' se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

'Igual que ustedes' le contestó refiriéndose a Harry, Damián, Silvio y Ron.

'Esta bien, esta bien' susurró fatigado el pelirrojo, se recostó en uno de los sillones de la sala común '¿Dónde esta Sarah?'

'Haciendo pruebas con Ginny, para el disfraz de tu hermana' le contestó, algo molesta.

'Entiendo' susurró algo asustado.

'¿Dónde esta Silvio?' preguntó Hermione, como venganza ante lo dicho hace segundos por el pelirrojo.

'Por ahí, creo que en la biblioteca' rugió Ron.

'Hola' Hermione y Ron regresaron a ver a Harry, quien llegaba sonriente.

'¿Y esa alegría?' preguntó interesado Ron.

'Mi hermanita me va a ayudar en algo importante' el moreno se sentó junto a Ron.

'¿Cómo?' preguntaron Hermione y Ron a la vez.

'Ya veras en esa fiesta…' Harry miró suplicante a Ron 'espero que no me mates'

'¿Por qué lo haría?' inquietó el pelirrojo.

'… creo que ese es el mejor disfraz' comentaba Sarah, quien bajaba por las escaleras, junto a Ginny 'yo ya tengo mi disfraz ¿Y tu Hermione?'

'Quería que me ayudaras un poco' y la castaña se llevó a Sarah a las habitaciones de los jóvenes de sexto año.

'¿Qué disfraz vas a usar, Ginny?' preguntó el moreno.

'No te digo' le dijo juguetona la pelirroja, quien se sentó a los pies del sillón donde se encontraba recostado su hermano.

'Odio tanto misterio' susurró Ron.

'¡Buenos días!' los jóvenes regresaron a ver a Damián, Harry, instintivamente dio un bufido.

'Buenos días, Damián' le contestó Ginny, quien se había levantado y ubicado frente al vidente.

'¿Podemos hablar?' le preguntó Damián, la pelirroja asintió.

'Un momento' ambos regresaron a ver a Harry, este no se había dado cuenta que había pronunciado esas palabras, pero sabía perfectamente que debía sacar una excusa pronto 'Necesito hablar con mi cazadora'

'¿Junto ahora?' preguntó la pelirroja 'Harry, hoy es el baile ¿podríamos olvidarnos del Quidditch por hoy?' preguntó algo aburrida.

'Serán unos segundos, solo eso, habarías mañana con él' se apresuró a decir Harry.

'Ve Ginny, es el capitán, lo mejor es hacerle caso' le dijo Ron, quien sabía un poco lo que pasaba con su amigo.

'Esta bien' regresó a ver a Damián 'esperame'

Este asintió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ginny rió y se fue con Harry.

Ya en los vestidores que se encontraban en la cancha de Quidditch, Ginny se sentó, esperando que lo que diga Harry fuese rápido.

'¿Quería algo, Capitán?' preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

'Yo… tú… él… ella' Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sabiendo que el 'él' era Damián y el 'ella' era Tru.

'Nosotros, vosotros y ellos. Ahora que te ayudé a terminar de decir los pronombres ¿Me dirías para que me necesitabas el día de la fiesta?' preguntó algo impaciente, Ginny.

'Yo… yo…'

'¡No comiences otra vez, por favor!' suplicó la pelirroja, mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos.

'Yo quería saber… co-como vas a ir a la fiesta' susurró Harry, odiaba esa faceta de él, unos días el tímido más grande del mundo y otros días la persona que más actúa antes de pensar.

'Con los pies ¿saciada tu sed de información?' preguntó Ginny, comprendiendo donde quería llegar Harry, así que hizo que el moreno se sentase junto a ella.

'Me refiero que te vas a poner'

'Ropa, a menos que creas que iré vestida de Eva' le sonrió coquetamente la joven.

Por unos segundos, unos escasos segundos, la mente de Harry comenzó a imaginar cosas impropias, mejor dicho, un disfraz de Eva en el cuerpo de la pelirroja y se comenzó a acalorar ¡Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo! le gritó una vocecita en su interior Pero también se vería bien con aquel disfraz dijo otra vocecita.

'¿Harry?' susurró Ginny extrañada.

'¿Si?' preguntó al reaccionar.

'¿En que pensabas?' preguntó la pelirroja muy interesada.

'En… nada' tartamudeo Harry.

'Estamos solos' susurró Ginny, sabiendo que eso pondría más nervioso a Harry, claro, si era posible.

'Si' le contestó Harry, en el mismo tono de voz.

'¿Qué va a hacer, Capitán?' preguntó Ginny, algo desesperada.

'Yo… yo…' susurró Harry, demasiado nervioso.

'Dimelo el día en que te sientas un verdadero Gryffindor' y algo molesta, Ginny se retiró del lugar, dejando a Harry solo, subió las escaleras a zancadas, se encontraba molesta, desesperada y decepcionada, llegó al escalón malo, lo saltó y ni menos dio dos pasos más, chocó contra alguien, haciendo que retrocediera y metiese su pié en aquel vendito escalón falso.

'¡Demonios! ¿Quién fue el mal nacido que no se fija donde demonios está y con quien maldita sea choca?' gritó Ginny, sin ver a quien le había ocasionado aquel problema.

'¿Gin-Gin?' la pelirroja regresó a ver, ante sus ojos, se encontraba Silvio, quien la miraba preocupado y deseando disculparse '¿Estas bien?'

'Perdón, Silvio, no quise mandarte al mismo infierno, es que hoy no es mi día' se excusó la joven, en ese momento, la escalera en donde se encontraban comenzó a moverse y al llegar a su nuevo lugar, Ginny se percató de que ahora, si es que se libraba de aquel lugar, tendría que caminar más de lo necesario para llegar a la Sala Común.

'Descuida, créeme, ya he estado a donde me quería mandar ¿Te ayudo?' Ginny asintió, en esos momentos escucharon unos pasos atrás de ellos y un roce de una túnica contra una armadura, ambos regresaron a ver, pero no había nadie.

Silvio comenzó a jalar el pie de la pelirroja, mientras esta dejaba escapar pequeños gritos y gemidos de dolor, haciendo que el vampiro se preocupase.

'Es muy grande y esto muy pequeño, creo que debo usar más fuerza' le dijo Silvio, quien intentaba jalar delicadamente el pie de Ginny, para que no se lastimase.

'¡Auch! Más despacio, que me duele' susurró la pelirroja.

'Si quieres dejo de hacerlo, se ve que te duele' opinó, con la respiración entre cortada, Silvio.

'No, continua, es ahora o nunca, no creo tener otra oportunidad' le contestó Ginny, mientras apoyaba su mano en el cuello del vampiro 'que grueso' comentó al sentir el contacto de la piel de Silvio en su mano 'y calido'

'Gracias' susurró sonriente Silvio 'pero quiero terminar con esto pronto, creo que puede venir alguien y si nos encuentran sería algo desagradable' se apresuró a decir, mientras jalaba con más fuerza.

'¡Ah!' dejo escapar la pelirroja 'me va a sangrar'

'¿Ya te a pasado eso antes?'

'Si, digamos que este es mi lugar preferido para hacer estas cosas' comentó Ginny, quien sentía que su pie se adormilaba 'apresurate, que ya siento como un hormigueo'

'Por supuesto, créeme, ya termino' le dijo, jadeante, el vampiro, unos segundos después, Ginny tenía libre su pie 'Listo'

'Eres excelente en esto, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado' Ginny se sentó y comenzó a revisarse el tobillo.

'¿Quieres que te de un buen masaje ahí, creo que te lastimé más de lo que creía?' le preguntó Silvio.

'Claro, se ve que eres un experto' y Silvio comenzó a masajear el pie de la pelirroja, mientras esta suspiraba, ya que por fin sentía sangre en su pie.

'¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?' ambos, pelirroja y vampiro, regresaron a ver a Harry, quien estaba enfurecido y rojo de la ira.

'¿Qué que hacemos de que?' preguntó Silvio, extrañado.

'Tú… tú…' Harry sentía furia, odio. Su Ginny asiendo eso 'escuché todo, los dos son unos pervertidos ¿en medio de las escaleras?' Ginny se levantó, con ayuda de Silvio.

'Harry, se me atoró el pie en el escalón falso y Silvio me estaba ayudando a sacarlo ¿Qué creías que estábamos haciendo?' preguntó indignada.

'Yo… y los ruidos…. pensé' Harry comenzó a sentir vergüenza, su mente había malinterpretado todo, cuando escuchó las voces de Silvio y Ginny, se había escondido detrás de una armadura, y ahí, su mente degenerada, había pensado cosas que no habían sido.

'¡Hombres!' gritó molesta Ginny y subió a zancadas a la Sala Común.

'Ginny' Harry se apresuró a alcanzarla, pero no lo logró, ya que Silvio lo detuvo.

'Deja que se le pase el enojo y luego hablas con ella' Harry asintió y ambos comenzaron a bajar las gradas, en dirección al lago 'Mente negra' bromeó Silvio, dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

'Muy gracioso' se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las gradas 'vamos a la Sala Común, debemos prepararnos para el baile' dijo desganado.

El Gran Comedor se veía espléndido, murciélagos vivos revoloteando por todos lados, calabazas con cor rostros espeluznantes, ruidos de risas de brujas y cadenas, habían reunido a varios espíritus, hadas y en especial fuegos pirotécnicos, el lugar se veía hermoso y tenebroso, una combinación que emocionaba a más de uno.

Ahora ubiquémonos en el cuarto de brujas de 6to año, donde, además de Hermione, Tru y Sarah, se encontraba la menor de los Weasley.

Creo que es momento de comentar los vestuarios de las jóvenes:  
Hermione se encontraba vestida como una seductora acecina, (convencida por Ginny y las dos nuevas integrantes de Gryffindor) una falda larga y vaporosa negra y un top corto color vino, haciendo que se marcase su mirada, su cabello alisado y recogido en una media coleta, llevaba su varita mentida dentro de la falda, pero se le veía sobre salir por su el lado derecho de su cadera, tentando a quien sea, además de que la falda era descaderada y dejaba poco para la imaginación.  
Ginny vestía como cantante de rock, su cabello estaba completamente suelto, vestía una mini falda negra, unas botas hasta sus rodillas y una camiseta de mangas anchas y escote en bandeja hasta sus hombros, se veía hermosa y peligrosa, una combinación que disfrutaron sus amigas.  
Tru vestía como gitana, con una falda larga y una camisa, abotonada tan solo dos botones (los que quedaban a la altura de su sostén, y los extremos de la camisa estaban hechos un nudo entre ellos, a la altura de aquellos botones, haciendo que se viese su ombligo, su cabello se encontraba ondulado.  
Sarah vestía como una vampireza, un vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, un escote en V prominente, sin mangas, su cabello estaba completamente alisado y había hecho crecer sus caninos, para aparentar que eran un par de colmillos.

'Ahora unos pequeños cambios más' susurró Sarah, quien comenzó a tocar el cabello de las tres brujas, que la miraban expectantes. 'Señorita Weasley, su cabello' dijo imitando admiración '¿Rojo? No, no lo creo' y en ese momento se transformó en una cabellera larga y negra, hasta sus hombros 'Señorita Granger ¿Castaña? No, mejor rubia cenizo' y así se hizo, ninguna podía creer lo que sucedía, en especial porque sabían que no podrían evitarlo '¡Señorita Belch! ¡No más cabellos de oro! Ahora serán caobas' dicho y hecho, largas hebras caobas caían sobre el rostro puro de Tru, Sarah se miró frente a un espejo '¡Señorita Dux! ¿Otra vez de negro? No, no y no. Usted deberá ir pelirroja' y todo su cabello se cubrió de un color similar a las llamas de fuego.

'¿Cuánto durará este hechizo?' preguntó Tru.

'Hasta las 12, como Cenicienta' comentó sonriente Sarah.

'Nuestros rostros' susurró Hermione, quien miraba su nuevo _look._

'Antifaces' Ginny sacó algunos de estos, todos negros y que hacían verse aun más misteriosas, IRRECONCIBLES.

'Bajemos, la fiesta ya empezó' comentó Tru.

'Vamos de dos en dos, sería obvio si cuatro jóvenes salen de la misma habitación, adivinarían quienes somos' comentó Hermione.

'Ginny y tú vallan primero, Tru y yo después' le dijo Sarah, todas asintieron y comenzaron a bajar.

Ahora ubiquémonos en el dormitorio de los chicos, donde tan solo se quedaban cuatro rezagados, ya que estaban arreglando todo para tener una gran fiesta, la mejor de sus vidas.

Nuestros queridos 'niños' estaban vestidos, los cuatro, como caballeros, de la época del rey Arturo. Todos con pantalones ajustados y esas armaduras sencillas y que parecían estar hechas de piel de dragón. Harry, de pantalones verdes y su armadura superior blanca, tenía, como símbolo en esta, un león pisando a una serpiente. Ron, con pantalones vino y arriba de un color añil, con el símbolo de una torre junto a un rey. Damián usaba un conjunto completamente de color blanco, con el símbolo del Jin-Jan en su pecho. Silvio, todo de negro y con el símbolo de un libro quemándose.

'Bajemos, es hora de ir' comentó Ron.

'Vamos entonces, ya que no queremos hacer esperar a las damiselas' dijo Silvio, mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar, se encontraron con el pequeño inconveniente de que no sabían donde estaban sus amigas, ya que todas las pelirrojas (por Ginny) o estaban junto a unas chicas que ellos no reconocían o con otros chicos (aproximadamente, Ron, casi mata a unos dos chicos, al creer que estaban con su hermanita). Las rubias, ninguna era igual a Tru.

'Creo que se han hecho algo para que no las reconozcamos' comentó Harry, quien recordaba como Sarah había cambiado de apariencia en la primera clase de Historia de la Magia.

'A buscarlas, supongo que por instinto las encontraremos' comentó Damián, quien necesitaba encontrar a Tru o por lo menos a Ginny.

'Ya reconocí a Sarah, esa cabellera pelirroja y atuendo de vampireza, tan solo existe en la mente de ella, voy con ella, mis caballeros' y Silvio se retiró en dirección a una joven, que se encontraba junto a una gitana.

'Si esa es Sarah, la joven gitana es Tru, me retiro, mis leales compañeros' y Damián se retiró del lugar.

'Nos hemos quedado solos, amigo' comentó el pelirrojo, que junto a Harry, se fueron a sentar a unas mesas en un rincón.

'Disculpen caballeros ¿Quisieran participar en la danza del fuego con nosotras?' Harry levantó la mirada ilusionado, pero se encontró con dos jóvenes, una de cabellos verdes y otra rosados, ambas de hadas. Harry y Ron sabían que ni Ginny y mucho menos Hermione usarían esas cosas.

'No… nosotros estamos esperando a alguien' comentó el pelirrojo.

'Por favor, Ron, acompáñanos' suplicó la joven de cabellos rosados.

'¿Lavender?' susurró Ron.

'Exacto'

'Entonces tú eres Parvati' dijo Harry, señalando a la joven de cabellos verdes.

'Si ¿Vienen?' ambas pusieron rostros angelicales y les suplicaron 'Por que somos amigos y estamos en el mismo año, misma casa y en el mismo colegio ¿Si?'

'Esta bien, esta bien, pero tendrán que explicarnos como es eso de la danza del fuego' advirtió Harry, quien pensaba encontrar a cierta pelirroja en aquel baile.

Lavender y Parvati los llevaron fuera del castillo, donde había una gran fogata, en donde se escuchaban gaitas y violines, algunos jóvenes se encontraban bailando alrededor de aquella hoguera, Harry y Ron buscaron a Lavender y Parvati, pero estas ya no se encontraban, ambos se miraron extrañados, pero al final se sentaron, mirando a las parejas.

'Caballeros ¿Desean bailar?' preguntó una joven de cabellos negros y antifaz.

'Claro, si es que no tienen que luchar contra un dragón o liberar a una doncella' comentó otra joven, de cabellos rubios y vestimenta muy seductora.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, eso bastó para saber que ambos amigos sabían que aquellas brujas eran Ginny y Hermione.

'Con mucho gusto' Harry se levantó y tomó la mano de la joven de cabellos oscuros y se la llevó a un lugar de la hoguera.

'Siempre a sus ordenes, mi lady' Ron se llevó a Hermione a bailar con ella.

Con otra pareja…

'Sabía que eras tú' susurró Silvio a una vampireza, que se encontraba recostada, boca arriba, en el pasto.

'Supongo que es porque mi verdadero deseo es ser vampira' comentó Sarah.

'Todos los sueños se pueden cumplir. Lo sabes' Silvio se recostó junto a ella y guardó silencio.

'¿Sigues molesto conmigo por no haberte entregado mi voto de confianza?' Sarah se sentó y miraba en aquellas orbes rojizas.

'No, ya no, no importa si tú no deseas dármela, yo entenderé' comentó el vampiro.

'¡Tú ere el ser al que le entregaría mi vida sin protestar!' Silvio la miró, Sarah se había puesto a temblar y miraba la gran hoguera con algo de temor.

'¿Qué sucede Sarah?' pero la joven no contestó 'Si es por lo que dije, perdón, tan solo dije bobadas'

'No es eso. La hoguera' susurró.

'¿Aun te recuerda esa vez en la que esos hechiceros te atraparon y hechizaron aquella hoguera para que no pudieras escapar y murieras?' Silvio era directo, Sarah prefería eso a los rodeos.

'Si, gracias a ti escapé' Sarah sonrió, Silvio se sentó y ella lo abrazó.

'No iba a permitir que te sucediera algo'

'¿Sabes lo 'mejor' de ese día?' Silvio negó lentamente.

'Que ese día tuve que ir a esa preparatoria que comparto con los humanos, como si no hubiera pasado nada' Silvio le respondió el gesto.

'Aun no entiendo porque estás en ese lugar, si puedes tan solo asistir al Isef' comentó el vampiro 'te es muy difícil llevar esas dos vidas'

'Es la única forma de saber como actúan los humanos, aparentando ser parte de ellos' Sarah frunció el entrecejo 'Odio a ese profesor'

'¿A Snape?' preguntó Silvio, quien no quitaba su vista de los nuevos cabellos rojizos de la joven.

'No, odio al profesor de Idiomas de mi preparatoria humana, sospecha de mí, me odia, creo que es uno de esos humanos cazadores' Sarah se aferró al vampiro '¿Silvio?'

'Mmm'

'Protegeme' le suplicó.

'Nadie te hará daño, ni los humanos, peor aun los hechiceros'

'No, protégeme de aquellos secretos que me matan, no creo soportar ocultar más esta vida'

'Siempre lo haré, no solo yo, sino todo el Clan Sly' susurró, mientras se recostaba, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Sarah, haciendo que esta reposara su rostro en el pecho del joven vampiro.

'Gracias' y se acomodó un poco más junto a él.

'Sarah' ella lo miró, pero no se soltó.

'Yo… yo quería decirte algo…' se atrevió a decir el vampiro.

Sarah se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

'¿Un voto de confianza?' preguntó el vampiro, no muy alegre que de que significase tan solo eso.

'Si y esto' volvió a unir sus labios con los de Silvio, pero esta vez se ubicó sobre él, intensificando él beso y por primera vez, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, lentamente y sin realmente necesidad de querer hacerlo, se separó 'y este es de… de amor'

'Mi dulce Sarah' recogió el cabello rojizo que caía sobre el rostro de Sarah y le quitó aquel antifaz '¿Por qué no me sorprende que tu seas la que primero de el paso en esto?' Sarah rió y lo miró intensamente 'Te amo Sarah, nunca dejaría que nada te pasase, nunca'

Silvio se acercó a ella y besó el labio inferior de la joven, haciendo que esta sintiese cosquillas y se aferrase al cuello del vampiro, cuando este intensificó el beso y ella sintió como la lengua y los colmillos del joven jugaban con sus labios, Sarah sintió como si el suelo se alejase de ambos, ya no existía el arriba ni el abajo, tan solo los dos, Sarah lo abrazó con fuerza y se separó, para descubrir que estaban flotando.

'¿Desplegaste tus alas?' preguntó Sarah, con la respiración entrecortada.

'Sarah, fuiste tú' le dijo juguetonamente el vampiro, Sarah se percato que sus sentimientos habían hecho magia a su alrededor y ahora ambos flotaban a una distancia considerable de cualquier lugar similar al suelo, Sarah abrazó más fuerte a Silvio y lentamente comenzaron a descender, esta vez, Silvio quedó sobre la bruja y comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven.

'¿Silvio?' se atrevió a preguntar Sarah, este tan solo hizo un pequeño ruido y esta continuo 'Cuando llegamos, dijiste que YO no podía controlar tus hormonas vampirescas ¿A que te referías?'

'¿Recuerdas las veces en que te acorralaba contra la pared y bebía tu sangre?'

'Si, tenía que decirles a mis amigas humanas que me lo había hecho mi novio' comentó Sarah entre risas, Silvio aun jugaba con cada palmo de su cuello.

'Pues no era exactamente por que estaba sometido por la necesidad de sangre, sino porque no podía apartar de mi mente tu figura, tu risa y tu voz' Sarah suspiró y acarició el cabello del vampiro.

'Mi dulce Silvio' y se volvieron a besar, en ese momento el cabello de la joven regresó a ser tan negro como siempre

'Amo tu cabello' le susurró al odio el vampiro, antes de volver a besar el cuello y hombros de la bruja.

_A veces, aunque no queremos, el amor nos gana y terminamos sintiendo algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, porque el amor es así, inexplicable._

En ese momento, la gran hoguera que se encontraba algo lejos de ellos comenzó a crecer y formar un completo remolino, Silvio y Sarah se separaron, algo agitados y asustados. No podía ser, no ahora, no en ese momento…

'Harry' susurró Sarah.

'¿Ya te puedes quitar aquel antifaz, Tru?' preguntó Damián a la joven, que bailaba alegre alrededor del juego.

'¿Por qué lo haría?' preguntó la joven, que no se detenía.

'Quiero verte a los ojos, además, aquel hechizo se esta quitando, tu cabello rubio esta regresando, gracias a los Dioses' comentó Damián.

'¿Cómo sabías que era yo?' preguntó la joven, que daba vueltas alrededor del vidente.

'Te conozco mejor que nadie… ¡Te atrapé!' Damián la había abrazado por la cintura y la tenía a escasos centímetros, ambos se miraron, sus respiraciones chocaban contra el rostro del otro.

'Da… Damián' susurró Tru, quien vio como el vidente cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a ella, esta también cerró los suyos y se fue acercando.

'Me gustas mucho, Tru, de verdad' le dijo Damián, antes de unir sus labios con los de la psíquica.

Todos comenzaron a gritar, Damián y Tru se separaron y miraron la hoguera, se estaba levantando y las llamas comenzaron a hacer un remolino. Damián maldijo, temporalmente lo que sucedía, no esperaba que su primer beso con Tru tuviera, por acto seguido, una hoguera loca.

'¡Chicos!' ambos regresaron a ver, eran Sarah y Silvio, quienes corrían desesperadamente, Sarah era quien había gritado '¿Dónde esta Harry y los demás?'

'Aquí' en ese momento llegaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, estas dos últimas con sus cabellos del color respectivo '¿Qué sucede?' preguntó el moreno.

'¡Harry!' Sarah abrazó al moreno 'hermanito'

'Sarah, es momento' le dijo Tru, quien dejó escapar una lágrima de su mirada ámbar.

'¿Momento para que?' preguntó Hermione, quien blandía su varita, al igual que Harry, Ron y Ginny.

'Bajenlas, esto no nos incumbe a nosotros' todos regresaron a ver, Dumbledore los miraba con esa sonrisa tan tranquilizante que extrañamente molestaba a Sarah y sus amigos.

'¡Sarah!' una voz, dentro del remolino resonó, haciendo que esta agachase la cabeza y diera un paso al frente.

'Madre' susurró Sarah, Silvio, como cualquier miembro del Clan Sly (que se sepa que el Clan de estos vampiros, fueron creados por L'attrait, uno de los ángeles caídos más reconocido, no uno por ser guerrero, sino por ganar pueblos con tan solo conquistar, seducir y manipular. Nox, por su parte, es un ángel caído hembra, la primera creada por la oscuridad (por no dar nombre), con el fin de ganar guerras, de luchar y ser despiadada, el Clan Sly cumple la función de servir y como elegido, Silvio, es quien debe responder ante el llamado de Nox) debe respetos a Nox, ya que ella, como cualquier ser de la oscuridad, protegió a este Clan en la época de la caza de vampiros (1433).

'Señora' se apresuró a decir Silvio.

'Sarah, mi querido Silvio' la voz se escuchaba entre las penumbras de las llamas y no se sabía cuantos seres estaban a su alrededor 'Tru, Damián, he venido a advertirlos'

'¿Tanto mal se acerca, madre?' preguntó Sarah 'Tú presencia me extraña'

'Vienen por ustedes' contestó aquella voz perdida, femenina, sabia…

'¿Quiénes?' Damián se había arrodillado, al igual que Tru.

'Aquellos patéticos magos 'tenebrosos', esos mortífagos' comentó aquella voz.

'pero si son esos seres ¿No cree que usted no debió venir personalmente?' preguntó Silvio.

'Nuestro señor me lo a ordenado, Sarah, hija mía' la susodicha miró las llamas 'protege al mago de mirada esmeralda, tú sabes lo importante que es para su gente estar vivo para cuando llegue el día' Sarah asintió 'Y Silvio' este se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz sobre él 'cuidala' y la hoguera regresó a su normalidad.

'¿Qué fue eso?' se atrevió a preguntar Ginny.

'Mi madre' se apresuró a decir Sarah, quien miraba a Dumbledore 'Necesitamos que todos los magos de bajo nivel se retiren a un lugar seguro, aquellos mortífagos están por venir y nosotros nos debemos encargar'

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, pero los que se encontraban en aquella escena aun se movían.

'Supongo que con unos minutos, podrá llevar a todos al interior del castillo' comentó Damián.

'Y a ustedes, ni se les preguntará que se vayan, porque se nota que no lo harán' comentó Tru, quien miraba a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

'Me has leído la mente' Harry volvió a blandir su varita, al igual que sus amigos.

'¿Por qué vienen los mortífagos?' preguntó Hermione.

'A destruirnos, saben perfectamente que Silvio y Sarah pueden destruir a su señor' comentó Tru.

'Debemos prepararnos' susurró molesta Sarah, había recordado aquella carta, en la que le informaban que una amiga muggle había muerto por culpa de aquel Lord Voldemort.

'Nosotros' dijo Damián, refiriéndose a Tru y él 'vamos a crear el campo de protección alrededor del castillo' y se retiraron.

'Damián y Tru son nuestra defensa, al igual que los seres como ellos, en cambio, Silvio, yo y los seres como nosotros, somos el ataque' comentó Sarah, quien ya se encontraba rodeada de una energía algo rojiza.

'¡Sarah!' todos regresaron a ver, era la profesora Nadia 'yo me encargo de la seguridad en el interior del castillo'

'Por favor, no deje que el profesorado salga del lugar' suplicó la bruja, viendo como se retiraba Nadia del lugar 'creo que ya todos están en el interior del castillo' y en ese momento el tiempo regresó, la brisa gélida comenzó a acariciar los rostros de los cuatro adolescentes.

'¡Voy a ver si se acercan!' Silvio desplegó sus alas y voló en dirección al bosque prohibido, pero regresó en pocos segundos '¡Ahí vienen! Creo identificar a los de la última vez, pero esta ocasión son muchos más'

'¿La última vez?' preguntó Ginny.

'Desde antes de llegar a este colegio, esos mortífagos nos han querido destruir' comentó Sarah, quien tenía el ceño fruncido 'pero esta vez no voy a ser tan misericordiosa'

En ese momento, como sombras de la noche, llegaron los mortífagos, no cuatro ni ocho, eran más de una docena y todos apuntaban a Sarah y Silvio.

'¡_Crucio_!' uno de los mortífagos apuntó a Sarah, pero esta no se movió ni un palmo.

'Su magia barata no me afecta en lo más mínimo' y, con una gran sonrisa, ubicó su mano a la altura de su rostro, como si cargara algo sobre ella y como si fuese a soplar algún polvo sobre esta, cerró sus ojos e inhaló fuerte, al soplar, las varitas de todos los mortífagos salieron volando y cayeron a los pies de Harry y sus amigos 'Hablemos'

Todo fue muy rápido, uno de los mortífagos, salió corriendo en dirección a las varitas que se encontraban en el suelo, Harry y sus amigos le apuntaron, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo el mortífago grito, con su voz femenina.

'¡_Desmaius totalus_!' los cuatro jóvenes cayeron a suelo. La mortífaga regresó a ver a Sarah, quien estaba apunto de hacer algo 'es un nuevo hechizo, no puedes hacer nada, es un hechizo creado por un mago o bruja como nosotros y los seres como tú no pueden hacer nada, tan solo, otro mago, como el que le tiró aquel hechizo a tus amigos, puede despertarlos' tenía un dejo de diversión que hacía que Sarah temblase de odio.

'¿Qué quieren?' preguntó al final.

'Venimos a proponerles algo que les puede interesar' comentó aquella mortífaga.

'Tu dirás' Silvio bajó y miraba a los mortífagos expectante.

'Unance a nosotros' dijo Bellatrix, quien aun cargaba la varita y apuntaba a Harry y sus amigos.

'Si no lo hacemos ¿Qué harán?' preguntó Sarah, en ese momento, todos los mortífagos estallaron en risas.

'Mataremos a tus amigos, no será tan difícil si están ellos inconscientes ¿No crees?' una de las sombras se acercó y levantó a un desmayado Ron '¿Comenzamos con él?'

'Tu señor sabe perfectamente que no podemos meternos en guerras ajenas ¿Por qué insiste?' inquietó Silvio.

'Simple, sabe lo poderosos que son ustedes y los seres que están aliados a ustedes' contestó una voz arrastrada, Sarah palideció

'¿Lucius Malfoy?' preguntó impresionada, mientras miraba al mortífago que le había hablado 'Escapaste de la prisión'

'Eso no es importante ¿Aceptas o no?' le dijo Bellatrix.

Sarah comenzó a sentir que flotaba, su furia la estaba llenando y no concebía todo lo que sucedía Un hechizo creado por un mago que puede utilizarlo una bruja pensó Tú también puedes hacerlo pero Sarah recordó que, aunque había sido creada para la guerra final, no podía utilizar maleficios.

'¡Sarah!' todos regresaron a ver, Draco Malfoy se dirigía, corriendo a la batalla.

'¡Draco, detente!' bramó su padre.

'¿Acaso temes matar a tu hijo, Malfoy?' preguntó Bellatrix, quien le tiraba una varita y este la atrapaba con sus manos

'Claro que no' Lucius apuntó a Draco '_Avada_…'

'¡No!' una ola de energía salió de Sarah y chocó contra todos los mortífagos, experto Bellatrix, y cayeron a suelo. '¿Qué demonios haces aquí?' preguntó a Draco, pero mirando a Bellatrix con recelo.

'Un voto de confianza y lealtad' miró a Bellatrix y le apuntó '¡_Crucio_!' y esta emitió gemidos de dolor.

'Has marcado tu… muerte, Malfoy' susurró Bellatrix al menor de los Malfoy.

'No intentes nada' le advirtió Sarah 'tú tienes algo que yo quiero y Draco tiene algo que tú necesitas: tu vida, así que no intentes nada'

'Sin mí no podrás salvar a tus amigos y quedarán en ese estado para siempre' bramó Bellatrix.

'_Crucio_' dijo Draco y esta volvió a caer al suelo.

'Te equivocas, ese hechizo se puede quitar si un mago como ustedes hace el contra hechizo, te comunico que Draco es un mago de tu nivel, bueno, es superior, pero creo que me entiendes' le contestó Sarah 'Como toda regla, existe su excepción, así que yo puedo crear el hechizo y Draco lo usaría. Tú señor debe saber que no puedo crear maleficios, pero olvidó que eso no significa que los pueda crear, no los usaría yo, sino Draco.' Sarah sonrió con crueldad 'Volvemos a lo que dije, tú haces lo que yo digo y Draco no te mata'

'¿Qué quieres?' preguntó Bellatrix.

'Informalé a tu señor, que tenga miedo, mucho miedo' le dijo Silvio 'porque, aunque no debamos participar en su guerra, el día en que se enfrente contra Harry, nosotros lo ayudaremos'

'Conocemos sus debilidades' comentó Sarah.

'¡Mi señor no le teme a nada!' gritó Bellatrix.

'¡_Crucio_!' volvió a decir Draco.

'Claro que teme, teme perder poder, mando, gloria y el temor que le tienen tantos seres, pues dile que nosotros haremos que su vida sea un infierno y Harry lo derrotará con una mano atada a la espalda' le dijo Sarah.

'Eso nunca pasará' susurró la mortífaga.

'Claro que sí, ve y díselo' ordenó Silvio 'porque a donde vaya, este donde esté, nuestra gente lo estará vigilando' Bellatrix se levantó

'Quita ese hechizo de mis amigos o yo misma te mato y mando a otro a informar a tu señor' bramó Sarah.

'_Retornu nolata_' en ese momento Harry y sus amigos comenzaron a moverse con lentitud para incorporarse.

'Ahora ¡Vete!' y en ese momento, Sarah hizo que desapareciera la mortífaga, miró al resto de magos oscuros y de un movimiento de su mano, estos comenzaron a moverse 'Largo o los torturaré hasta que ustedes mismo se maten' las sombras desaparecieron, pero quedó tan solo una: Lucius Malfoy '¿Qué quieres?'

'A mi hijo' ordenó.

'Lamento decirte que Draco se queda' le dijo Silvio, Harry y sus amigos no entendían muy bien lo que sucedía.

'Es mi hijo'

'Ya no' quien dijo esto fue Draco, todos miraron al joven y este sonrió triunfante 'yo elijo que es lo mejor para mi' se ubicó entre Silvio y Sarah 'Y esto es lo mejor'

'¡_Avada Kadavra_!' un rayo rojizo salió de la varita de Lucius e impactó en el pecho de su hijo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Silencio. Nadie podía creer lo que sucedía ¿Draco estaba…?...

'¡Largate!' bramó con furia Sarah y en ese momento Lucius desapareció.

'¿Qué… que le pasó a Draco?' preguntó Hermione asustada.

'¿Esta… muerto?' preguntó Ron. Sarah sonrió.

'No, cambié el hechizo antes de que llegara contra Draco, no fue un _Avada Kadavra _sino un _Petrificus Totalus, _¿pero quien se va a dar cuenta?'

'¿Qué… sucedió?' Draco se había levantado, se encontraba algo mareado.

'Tan solo que te quedaste sin familia por mi culpa' Sarah se arrodilló y abrazó al Slytherin 'Perdón'

'Descuida, mi padre me hubiera matado en cualquier otro momento, mejor que crea que morí ¿pero que haré ahora?'

'Supongo que pronto se dará cuenta de que estas vivo, así que alguien se tendrá que encargar de ti'

'Sarah, creo que se quienes' opinó Silvio.

'¿Quiénes?' preguntó intrigada.

'Unos miembros de mi Clan, que se mezclaron con brujas y magos del nivel de Harry y sus amigos. Viven en Inglaterra, debo cerciorarme, pero son híbridos de vampiros Sly y unos magos que fueron Slytherin, creo que sería como la gloria para Draco, además, aunque son híbridos tienen todo lo mejor de ambas partes ¿Qué dices?' le preguntó al rubio.

Draco se encogió de hombros, Sarah aun lo abrazaba, así que le devolvió el gesto.

'Que locura' susurró Tru, al llegar con Damián, ambos entrelazaban sus manos.

'Que fiestita ¿No?' comentó Sarah, quien abrazó a Silvio y sonrió en símbolo de victoria.

'¿Y ustedes?' preguntó Damián a Harry y sus amigos.

'¿Nosotros que o que?' preguntó el moreno.

'Como dice una amiga muggle' comentó Sarah '¿Qué más de noviazgos?'

Harry y Ron bajaron la mirada, ambos, considerablemente sonrojados, Ginny y Hermione sonrojadas, pero esperando que algo sucediese.

'Nosotras nos vamos' comentó Ginny y junto a Hermione se retiraron del lugar.

'Covardes' susurró Silvio.

Harry y Ron no dijeron nada, realmente se sentían mal, vencidos y patéticos, después de todo, se suponía que ese sería su 'gran día'.

'Nosotras también nos vamos' comentó Tru, quien le dio un corto beso a Damián y comenzó a caminar.

'¡Tru, espérame!' Sarah le robó un corto beso a Silvio y se despidió con un abrazo de todos '¡Tru!'

'Suertudos' susurró Harry, quien miraba como la hoguera se extinguía.

'Eso les pasa por no animarse a hacer nada' les dijo Damián.

'Estuve muy cerca, talvez a un palmo de los labios de ella,' susurró Ron 'pero ella miró hacia un lado y notó la hoguera, en ese momento comenzó a crecer esa cosa y hacer ese remolino, así que tuvimos que dejar eso a medias'

'¿Le dijiste tus sentimientos?' preguntó Damián.

'Digamos que Harry y Ron son 'menos palabras y más acción', Damián' comentó Silvio, cruzado de brazos y negando constantemente.

'Bueno, eso ya no importa' intentó animar el vidente, quien ya había empezado a caminar en dirección al castillo 'mañana habrá un reconocimiento general de lo que pasó y talvez puedan arreglar lo que hicieron' dijo Damián.

'¿Qué creen que van a hacer?' preguntó Harry, algo temeroso.

'Ya veremos, si no fueron capaces de decirles sus sentimientos hoy, lo harán mañana' contestó Silvio, con una sonrisa malévola.

'En la que nos metimos, Harry' susurró Ron antes de subir en dirección a la sala común.

Continuara…

NOTA IMPORTANTE: De seguro que no entendieron muy bien lo que decía Sarah, en especial, en toda la historia, eso de que vivía con los Dux, pero su madre era un ángel caído.  
Sarah es una creación de Nox (creo que eso me entienden), pero como se supone, un ángel caído no puede encargarse de un ser vivo, así porque si, es por esto que dejan a estos magos y brujas en cuna de humanos, magos o brujos. Existen otros seres, los hechiceros, seres que odia Sarah, seres creados por los ángeles para destruir a los magos y brujas. La profecía mágica dice que pronto llegará la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, así que Sarah es el eslabón para unir todos los seres creados por brujas, magos o seres de la oscuridad.  
Ahora, algo importante, los ángeles caídos crearon tres especies importantes y que fueron evolucionando hasta ahora, las brujas y magos para reinar la tierra, los vampiros para el aire y las sirenas, junto a los tritones, para el agua. Los ángeles crearon a los hechiceros, animales, plantas y los humanos. Los dragones, elfos, unicornios u otros de estos seres, son creaciones de los magos y brujas. Los psíquicos, videntes, manipuladores de los elementos, entre otros seres con apariencia humana y que pueblan la tierra, son magos y brujas que al mezclarse con los humanos tuvieron híbridos difíciles de controlar, unos sin magia y otros con habilidades especiales, que sus poderes se concentran en tan solo una cosa (como Tru o Damián). Creo que esto explica un poco la Mitología Mágica, como quien diría hice una mezcla entre estos principios y Harry Potter.

N/A: muajajaja. Les dejé con las ganas, uní a mis personajes y no a los estelares, pero descuiden, que el próximo capítulo es el final. SIP, 5 capítulos, como la milenaria estrella de cinco puntas. (Muy metida en mitología ando), pero bueno, eso no importa, total, terminaré en el siguiente capítulo.

Adiós, dejen reviuw's y no olviden tener una mente abierta.

Atentamente:

Caterine Viper.


	5. El amor a veces se vuelve loco

Intrusos en el corazón.

Capitulo V  
A veces el amor se vuelve loco.

El día siguiente, como habían supuesto Damián y Silvio, en el desayuno, se encontraban varios periodistas (El profeta es el diario mágico, pero debemos contar que se lo debe pasar a todos los idiomas Que hablan los magos y brujas del mundo), ya el rumor había volado, todos sabían lo que había pasado en la noche anterior y se justificaba porque de la nada, ya no se encontraban en la fiesta (recuerden que Sarah detuvo el tiempo y el profesorado metió a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas). Harry y sus amigos, al igual que Sarah y los suyos, se encontraban en una mesa especial, al frente de todos y rodeados de periodistas, el desayuno, lamentablemente, había pasado a segundo plano, quieran ellos o no.

'¡Señorita Dux! Diario el profeta, especial para Japón: ¿Es verdad que un ser que se creía mítico es su madre?' preguntó una periodista.

'Si se refiera a los ángeles caídos: Si, una hembra, como supondrá, es mi madre, pero fui criada con humanos o como ustedes llaman muggles' contestó Sarah, con un tono de superioridad, de realeza, de orgullo, pero a su vez, de tranquilidad.

'¡Señor Sly! Corazón de bruja, a nivel mundial: ¿Tiene novia, prometida o una joven que le guste?' preguntó una joven periodista.

'Si' en ese momento, que ante las cámaras, fue como ganarse un millón de galeones, Silvio le dio un apasionado beso a Sarah, haciendo que esta se aferrase a la mesa y al pecho del joven, para no caer, todos tomaron diversas fotografías, sabiendo que aquel acontecimiento era una bomba, al separarse Silvio miró a los reporteros 'Sarah Dux es mi novia, creo que es algo difícil decir que es mi prometida, ya que no le gusta el matrimonio. Además, mi gente y el tipo de brujas como Sarah, mantenemos la apariencia siempre joven y vivimos más de lo que lo harían ustedes, bueno, los vampiros somos inmortales'

'¿Qué pasará cuando la joven Dux muera?' preguntó la misma periodista de Corazón de Bruja.

'No me mate tan pronto' comentó Sarah, todos rieron.

'Pues hacer lo que hace cualquier Sly, matarme yo mismo por mi amor' se escucharon susurros y suspiros.

'¡Señor Potter! El diario el profeta, especial para el África: ¿Va a aceptar la ayuda de los jóvenes' señaló a Tru, Damián, Silvio y Sarah 'para la guerra con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?'

'Claro que si' Harry miró a Sarah y le sonrió 'Sarah es como mi hermana, no de sangre, pero yo la quiero como tal'

'¡Señor Weasley! CosmoBruja (digamos que es una revista como Corazón de Bruja, pero con temas más 'importantes' para las lectoras), especial para Latinoamérica: ¿Con que tipo de ropa duerme?' Ron se sonrojó ¿No podían ser serios por una vez con sus preguntas?

'Le puedo asegurar' comentó Ginny 'Que mi hermano duerme con bóxer's y con una sabana muy fina' Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

'Representantes de Corazón de Bruja y CosmoBruja' dijo Hermione, algo asombrada ante las preguntas 'esta conferencia no se hizo con motivos de cuestionar cosas privadas, esto es algo serio'

Las preguntas de diario el Profeta continuaron, así que al final, deseasen o no, debían contestar las preguntas de aquellas dos revistas.

'¡Señor Potter, señor Weasley! Corazón de Bruja, especial para Alemania: ¿Tienen alguna chica, respectivamente, especial?' preguntó una periodista con cabellos caobas.

Silencio, Harry se había puesto rojo, no sabía donde mirar, esperaba que alguien lo ayudara, por su parte, Ron, ya había adquirido un color tan rojo, que su cabello parecía rosado a comparación del color de su rostro.

'Creo que eso es confidencial' comentó Tru 'en especial, porque no les han dicho sus sentimientos a aquellas brujas'

'Señorita Belch ¿y usted tiene algún chico especial?' volvió a preguntar la periodista.

'Pues… sería mentira decir que no' Tru levantó su mano izquierda, que había estado oculta bajo la mesa, la tenía entrelazada con la de Damián.

Desde ese punto, todos se dirigieron a preguntarles a Sarah y sus amigos, por su lado, Harry y Ron se encontraban sonrojados y Ginny, como Hermione, algo molesta. Al terminar, lograron desayunar y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

'¿Por qué no hicieron lo que les dijimos?' reclamó Silvio al moreno y al pelirrojo.

'¿Qué cosa?' preguntó Sarah.

'¡Decir, a voz publica, lo que sentían por Ginny y Hermione!' gritó Damián 'Calmenze, ellas están afuera, las mandamos a buscar unas cosas' dijo, al ver que ambos miraban a todos lados.

'¡Que románticos!' dijo emocionada, Tru, al imaginar aquel acto tan galante.

'Que idiotas' susurró Sarah '¿Cómo no lo hicieron?' preguntó molesta.

'Es que… ¡Es difícil!' explotó Harry.

'Claro' susurró pensativa Tru 'Harry Potter es un joven que actúa y Ron Weasley es apasionado, declarar su amor a los cuatro vientos no es de ellos'

'¡Eso si es verdad!' comentó alegre Sarah.

'¿Qué es verdad?' todos regresaron a ver a Hermione y Ginny, ambas con libros, esta última había preguntado.

'Que nosotros debemos irnos a hablar con el director' comentó Damián y dejaron solos a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

'¿Podemos ir al campo de Quidditch?' se atrevió a preguntar Harry a Ginny, esta asintió y ahora se habían quedado solos el pelirrojo y la castaña.

Un silencio incomodo comenzó a reinar, Hermione tomó uno de los libros y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Ron comenzó a jugar con el gato de su querida castaña.

'¡Mal viviente gato!' Hermione levantó su mirada, Crookshanks se había lanzado sobre Ron y estaba destrozando la ropa del pelirrojo. Hermione, asustada, tomó al gato, este se aferró a la ropa de Ron y se fue llevando gran parte de la túnica y ropa del joven. Ron se quitó la túnica y todo lo que llevaba en su parte superior, sin llevar más que los pantalones, Hermione, algo acalorada, miró a Ron y luego al suelo, sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

'¿Estas bien?' preguntó la castaña, mientras intentaba acercarse.

'Tu controla a tu gato y estaré bien'

Una vez más silencio, Mi querida Hermione se dijo la castaña para calmarse No te sonrojes, tan solo es Ron, el sexy pelirrojo ¡Hermione! Tan solo es Ron, tu AMIGO. Ahora, tú mira a tu Ron, mientras gato arregla su ropa… ¡Concéntrate! Quiero decir: Ahora, tú mira a tu GATO, mientras RON arregla su ropa, muy bien, no lo mires, no, no te distraigas con esos pectorales, esos sensuales músculos ¡Hermione! ¡Mira al maldito gato, solo eso!

Ron se percató del sonrojo de la joven y, divertido, se acercó a Hermione.

'¿Estas bien? Te ves algo sonrojada' comentó Ron.

'N-no, me pasa nada' contestó la castaña.

'¿En que estas pensando, Hermione? No serán cosas que según tú son malas y según yo son excelentes' comentó juguetonamente el pelirrojo.

'¡Claro que no, pervertido!' gritó ofuscada.

Volvió aquel silencio, Ron se encontraba muy cerca a Hermione, esta se encontraba algo asustada, no podía controlar su mente.

'Me duele' susurró Ron al fin, después de un largo momento de silencio.

'¡Por Merlín!' Hermione soltó a su gato y se acercó más a Ron, para revisarlo '¿Te lastimó mucho? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Dónde te duele?'

'Aquí' el pelirrojo posó la mano de la castaña sobre su pecho, sorbe su corazón 'me duele desde, la verdad no se desde cuando, pero cada día duele más y es por cierta castaña, muy inteligente, amiga mía' Hermione se sonrojó aun más.

'Ron… yo' susurró.

'Te amo, Hermione, de verdad te amo' Ron la atrajo más a él, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la castaña. Hermione palideció, no podía creerlo, en verdad, era como uno de esos sueños en los que ella se despertaba con una sonrisa y al ver a Ron se sonrojaba ¿Y si era un sueño? La joven bajó su mirada y notó los bíceps del pelirrojo, debía ser real, nunca se había imaginado algo así, tan real, sentir el calido cuerpo del joven tan cerca de ella, en contacto con su piel.

'Yo… Ron…' estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, su corazón se aceleraba ¿Por qué era tan guapo? ¿Por qué tenía esa habilidad de ponerla nerviosa? ¿Por….?

Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, no pudo seguir analizando lo que sucedía, su cerebro, talvez por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado en blanco. Ron, el último varón de los Weasley, su amigo, la estaba besando ¡Y de que forma! Los labios de ambos se habían encontrado y Ron comenzó a avanzar, haciendo que Hermione retrocediera, pero sin romper el beso, hasta que sintió que sus piernas chocaban contra algo, un sillón, Ron, como se debía esperar, la había acorralado –literalmente- contra el espaldar de uno de los grandes sillones de la sala común, pero sus labios, aun hacían fuerza sobre ella, haciendo que esta se inclinase más, sentía que iba caer de cabeza en aquel sillón, aun besando al pelirrojo, para no caer, Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello del joven, haciendo que el beso se intensificara, Ron se separaba un poco, pero volvía a besarla, con fuerza, rozando sus labios con las comisuras de la castaña, haciendo que esta bajase su mano hasta la altura del pecho desnudo de Ron, aquel pecho calido, bien formado y que siempre la había tentado a probar, ahora se encontraba rozando su cuerpo, su ropa. Ron, aquel pelirrojo al que tanto amaba, le estaba entregando todo de él, en un simple beso. El aire faltaba, necesitaban, ambos, un pequeño descaso, pero Ron no quería soltarla ¿Y si ese era su primer y último beso? Entonces, debía ser inolvidable. Hermione sintió la respiración del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, sonrió y ella también comenzó a respirar. Si así era su primer beso ¿Cómo serían los siguientes? Ron volvió a avanzar, conciente que Hermione ya no podía retroceder, la joven comenzó a inclinarse, eso era una mala señal para Hermione, ya que sus pies se estaban despegando del suelo, pero al parecer, a Ron no se daba por enterado o lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Ya fue tarde, desde las caderas hasta las puntas de las hebras de cabellera castaña de Hermione, la joven terminó recostada en el espaldar del sillón, en una posición no muy cómoda, pero sin soltar a Ron, este, apenas y se había inclinado Claro, como él es tan alto pensó Hermione, aun sintiendo que aquel beso era inolvidable, sus labios se encontraban constantemente y Ron tan solo se separaba para darle sesiones de cortos besos y regresar a entregarle toda su pasión. Al final, con lentitud, Ron se fue separando, haciendo que Hermione levantase un poco su rostro, sin querer separarse de él.

'Ron… esto fue… en verdad que no lo puedo describir' susurró entre cortada, Hermione.

'Tan solo dime una cosa ¿Este es el primero o el último?' el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre ella, consiente de que Hermione tenía sus pies suspendidos, sus caderas rozaban las de ella. Esta estaba en una posición incomoda, provocativa, pero al final incomoda.

'El primero, el primero de muchos' Hermione estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo contra ella, haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y ambos cayeran, boca arriba y con sus cabezas fuera del sillón, de espaldas, abrazados.

'Te amo' susurró el pelirrojo, que comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la castaña y a besar el cuello de esta.

'Yo también' le dijo segura, más segura que nunca '¿Ron?'

'Mmm' susurró el pelirrojo.

'¿Y si entra alguien y nos ve?' preguntó infantilmente.

'Preguntamente si me importa' le susurró.

'¿Te importa?'

'No' y continuó su trabajo.

'¿Ron?' susurró la castaña, después de dejar escapar un suspiro.

'Mmm' volvió a responder.

'¿Seguro que no tienes sangre de vampiro?' preguntó con un tono infantil.

'¿Por qué preguntas?' le dijo mientras jugaba con el oído de la castaña.

'Por que tienes ese mismo instinto de seducción y de llegar al cuello de las chicas' le dijo divertida.

'Digamos que soy el mejor en esto y tan solo contigo' y volvió a besar los labios de la joven.

En los vestidores de Gryffindor, en primer plano vemos zapatos en suelo, un par son de cierta pelirroja, otros de nuestro famoso niño-que-vivió-y-de-seguro-vivirá, junto a estos están sus capas, al parecer sacadas con rapidez, ya que la de Ginny está al revés, pero no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, mejor enterémonos que es lo que realmente pasa.

¿Les había dicho que había empezado a llover? Pues si, los jóvenes, Harry y Ginny, se encontraban afuera, el moreno intentando decir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero sacando en conclusión: No era bueno con las palabras o por lo menos no en ese momento. En ese minuto, comenzó a llover con fuerza, mojándolos por completo, ambos habían pisado un charco y sus zapatos estaban estilando, al igual que sus túnicas, habían entrado a los vestidores.

Una vez más silencio, completo silencio, ambos se miraban, Ginny le sonreía y Harry tan solo miraba el suelo.

'¿Decias que tú y yo…?' animó la pelirroja, sabía a la perfección lo que quería decirle Harry, no era tonta, aquel joven sentía algo que ella también experimentaba.

Silencio, algo que no disfrutaba mucho Ginny y no digamos Harry, ya que este tenía un debate mental.

'¿Harry?' el moreno estaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, Ginny se sentó junto a él, lo tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirase '¿Me lo vas a decir o…?'

¿Qué creen que este haciendo Lupin, esa noche habría luna llena? ¿Draco y Pansy, estarán juntos? ¿Cómo estarán Ron y Hermione? ¿Alguien los habrá descubierto?  
Vale, me fui del tema, mejor dicho del beso, sí, porque nuestro querido Harry, tentado al ver a su pelirroja tan cerca, preocupada, la había besado. Su primer beso, está bien, con Cho había experimentado uno de esos, pero no fue real, este si valía como su primer beso, Ginny era una experta, por algo tenía tantos novios, sus labios eran precisos, exactos para besar y Harry se había percatado de ello, de que su Ginny no era una niña, ya era toda una mujer, su cuerpo se había desarrollado ¿Y como no se va a dar cuenta Harry de eso? Si su mente lo distraía con eso. Los labios de la pelirroja, ese era otro cuento, ella había recibido el beso incrédula, apenas y Harry había apretado sus labios con los de ella, cuando esta abrió un poco los suyos, comenzó a mover su cabeza y a su vez sus labios, haciendo que Harry sintiese una corriente eléctrica en sus labios, el moreno la abrazó con fuerza y esta se acercó más, atrapando los labios de él con los suyos, Harry, que no quería quedar como un inexperto en su primer beso, pasó, tentativamente su lengua por los labios de la pelirroja, esta se estremeció entre sus brazos e hizo lo mismo, Ginny, antes de separarse, había dejado escapar un pequeño suspiro y una corta risa.

'Ginny… tú… ni si quiera se como explicar lo que me haces sentir… eres… Ginny me gustas mucho' la joven sonrió, sabía que era difícil.

'Yo también te quiero, me gustas mucho, Harry' y le robó otro beso, pero se separó asustada, con los ojos abiertos y algo pálida '¡Ron!'

'¿Dónde?' Harry se había asustado, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que su mejor amigo, era un celoso y lamentablemente era hermano de Ginny, de su Ginny.

'¡No donde! Sino, ¿que dirá cuando se entere?'

'Ya me las arreglo yo' Harry la volvió a abrazar y esta comenzó a besar las mejillas y nariz del joven, haciendo que este riese.

'¿Por qué te ríes?' le preguntó la pelirroja, aun dándole cortos besos.

'Es que eres muy tierna… además de que me haces cosquillas' comentó el moreno.

'¿Tierna?' preguntó con malicia, antes de que Harry le contestase, Ginny ya lo estaba besando con pasión en sus labios y bajando, tentativamente, por su cuello y garganta...

Y el tiempo vuela, los jóvenes de sexto año de Gryffindor se encontraban recostados, listos para descansar de soberano día.

'¿Ron?' susurró Harry, preferible decírselo en ese momento y no después.

'¿Qué quieres?' preguntó adormilado.

'Eres como un hermano para mi' comentó.

'Gracias, tú también, ahora duérmete' susurró el pelirrojo.

'¿Hermano?' preguntó Harry.

'¿Si?'

'Me gusta Ginny' susurró.

'Ya lo sabía'

'¿Ron?'

'mmm'

'Ginny y yo somos novios' Harry cerró sus ojos, para no ver como Ron lo mataba.

'Bien por ustedes' se limitó a comentar 'Yo soy novio de Hermione, así que estamos a mano'

'¿Ron?'

'¿Qué?'

'Eres mi mejor amigo'

'¡Mira! No sabía' le comunicó en noto irónico.

'¿Amigo?'

'Habla' le contestó exasperado.

'Hermione es como mi hermana y tu eres como un hermano, así que si te metes con mi hermana, siendo tu mi hermano, estarían metiéndose entre hermanos. Es decir: incesto' le dijo divertido, pero fingiendo ser todo un conocedor.

'Me vale, yo quiero a Hermione, sea o no tu hermana' contestó cansado el pelirrojo.

'Es decir que mi hermana y yo tenemos predicción por los pelirrojos' comentó Harry divertido.

'Que buen gusto' le contestó molesto.

'Espero que cuides a mi hermana, Ron, de verdad que te mato si le haces algo' le advirtió Harry.

'Vale, ahora duérmete'

'¿Ronald?' insistió Harry.

'¿¡Que?'

'Ahora somos más que hermanos, somos parientes' se atrevió a decir Harry.

'Bien por ti Potter, ahora descansa'

'¿Ronnie?' insistió Harry.

'MMM' ya se estaba exasperando.

'¿No te molesta que este con tu hermana?' pregunto, como para confirmar y a su vez para molestarlo.

'No' dijo molesto.

'¿Won-Won?' insistió Harry, ya divirtiéndose.

'¿QUÉ?' preguntó molesto.

'No parece que no estés enojado' comentó infantilmente.

'Dejame dormir'

'¿Ronicito?' preguntó, sin poder evitar reírse.

'¿¡¿¡¿Qué demonios quieres está vez, Potter?'

'¡USTEDES DOS, YA DEJEN DORMIR AL PROGIMO!' gritó Damián.

Harry estalló en risas y todo el mundo comenzó a molestarse más.

'¡DUERMETE POTTER!' gritaron todos.

Si, ese era el mejor día de Harry y Ron, no había duda.

¿Para que molestarnos en decir como pasó todo el año, verdad? Todo era normal, claro en lo que cabe la palabra en la vida de Harry y sus amigos. Pues bien, las relaciones duraron y se veía que seguirían para más de un año, extrañamente no parecían noviazgos de adolescentes, talvez porque ellos habían madurado a lo largo del tiempo. El último día, ya en la estación de King's Cross, Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Sarah, quien, de la mano de Silvio, junto a Damián y Tru, tomarían otro tren hacia un rumbo distinto, seguramente pasarían las vacaciones los cuatro, los señores Weasley llegaron al lugar, igual que los señores Granger, los Dursley brillaban por su ausencia, al igual que cualquier pariente de Sarah, Silvio, Damián y Tru.

'Es que nosotros nos vamos a pasar las vacaciones con los miembros del Clan Sly' le comentó Sarah 'antes de que comiencen las clases en la preparatoria muggle'

'Pero has perdido un año de clases' le comentó Ron.

'No, la verdad es que tan solo asisto para conocer muggles, pero con magia, ya me entero yo todo lo que han visto en este año, así que no he perdido nada más que el contacto con mis amistades' le sonrió la bruja.

Los padres de Ron y Hermione los dejaron solos, para que pudieran despedirse, pero el silencio era incómodo, el viento comenzó a soplar y los cabellos de todos se movieron hacia un lado de sus rostros.

'Los vamos a extrañar' dijo Tru, mientras abrazaba a todos 'nos mantendremos en contacto'

'Cada uno se comprará un lechuza, para comunicarnos con ustedes' dijo Sarah, mientras no quería soltar a ninguno 'estaremos con ustedes cuando nos necesiten'

'Vendremos para la guerra de su gente' dijo Damián 'para ayudarte, Harry'

'Gracias' susurró el moreno.

En ese momento llegaron cuatro personas, muy al estilo muggle, dos mujeres, una de ellas Nadia y dos hombres.

'Debemos irnos' dijo uno de los hombres.

'Pueden decirlo, ellos son de confianza' dijo Sarah.

'Hay un grupo de hechiceros que están secuestrando a los grupos de elfos guerreros que se nos unieron' dijo Nadia.

'Vaya, que vacaciones, peleando con los mugrientos hechiceros' susurró Sarah.

'Debemos irnos ahora, hay una reunión en el Isef en menos de cinco minutos' dijo el otro hombre.

'Adiós' volvió a decir Sarah 'me apareceré en tu casa y en Hogwarts, la protección de ese lugar no nos afecta a mi gente' les dijo la bruja 'Las reglas de su mundo no se refieren a los seres como nosotros, así que te visitaré seguido'

'Pasaré la mitad de las vacaciones en la Madriguera' le comentó Harry.

'Mejor, así los vemos a todos de una sola vez' comentó Damián.

'Vamonos, Dux' insistió la mujer que estaba junto a Nadia. En ese momento los cuatro jóvenes desaparecieron.

'¿La mitad de las vacaciones?' le susurró Ginny, ubicándose frente al moreno.

'Si, la mitad' Ginny le robó un beso 'o talvez llegue antes'

'Dejen de hacer eso' suplicó Ron.

'Oh, tu cállate' y Hermione lo atrajo contra ella para darle un corto beso, pero todos sabemos 'un corto beso' no se encuentra en el vocabulario de nuestro pelirrojo.

Fin

N/A: Se acabó TT (¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta), les agradezco por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, y también me agradaría un reviuw para saber si les agradó o no.

Adiós y mil gracias.


End file.
